Total Drama Island: What If
by Chapter. Break. Chapter
Summary: What If? What If something so small, changed in the first episode of TDI? Would it only change the episode, the season, or even the series?
1. Not So Happy Campers

Owen is seen holding the $100,000 check of sweetness up in the air, smiling proudly as everyone smiles around him. Rewind.

Heather has just kicked a large razor out of Chef's hand and it is seen falling towards her hair. Rewind.

LeShawna is pushed onto Playa Des Losers with her cheetah-theme'd luggage. Rewind.

Izzy and Eva have returned to the island, each of the Final Ten contestants are all shocked and angry at Chris because of his "You can never EVER return to the island" skit said in almost every elimination. Rewind.

Beth is running to Chris to give him a huge hug on the Dock of Shame. Rewind.

So what if one thing in the first episode of Total Drama Island changed? Would only that episode be changed, or would the entire season be changed? Let's see.

* * *

><p>All is settling, all is calm. Then a middle-age'd man we all know as Chris McLean pops up. "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"<p>

Moving to the Dock Of Shame, he continues. "Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good!"

The Host with the Most travels along to an area with eleven tree stumps and a bonfire, "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow." Holding up a marshmallow, he bites into it then continues speaking.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they're probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies... Grizzly Bears... Disgusting Camp Food!"

Showing a plate with a large maggot on it, it interrupts with a "Hey Now!"

Continuing back to our lovely host, "And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>That Catchy Theme Song We All Know And Love Begins To Play...<strong>

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_(Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a Scuba Diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen let's out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.)_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_(Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until its in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with DJ by her side who's eyes light up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into DJ and Bridgette, the camera follows the bull.)_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_(Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan trying to grab something from his hand that looks like a small wooden Chris head, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the Chris Head with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up.)_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_(Gwen grabs the Chris head happily, but her LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the idol but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the idol.)_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_(Harold is doing karate moves on a large log in front of the waterfall, while Courtney is right in front of him trying to do the same karate moves. Harold nods with approval, then Eva, Heather, Gwen, and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the Chris Idol. All falling to certain death to sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them, saving them.)_

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_(They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah walks along and raises an eye brow at Cody, then picks up the Idol, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie on the bull, Sadie grabs the idol and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the Bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.)_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

_(Justin is given the Idol, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the idol. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the Idol, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris.)_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_(Chef is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their Idol. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.)_

_**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**_

_(Various scenes are shown of each camper having the Idol at one point until another takes it from them.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song)_

* * *

><p>Beth is shown getting dropped off the Boat Of Losers and running up to Chris. Fast forward.<p>

-During this fast-forward montage, everything is exactly the same as is during Not So Happy Campers Part 1 and even a little bit of the beginning of Not So Happy Campers Part 2, up until right about... now-

Chris placed the chicken hat on Courtney as she left, "Let's see, that's seven jumpers and two chickens, that leaves Eva and Sadie."

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie exclaimed, holding tightly to her BFFFL.

"We have to be on the same team, Chris! Please? Please? Can we, Chris? Can we? Can we?" The un-biological twins pleaded as Chris's eyebrows sunk deeper and deeper getting very hotheaded.

"Eva, you're the only Killer Bass left up here, do you wanna switch spots with Katie?" Chris sighed.

"Sure, that won't hold me back. These people look more brave than those other two chickens who couldn't jump." The buff gal chuckled to herself, and walked over to the Gophers.

"Here we come, Killer Bass!" Katie and Sadie squealed and jumped off the cliff.

"So, two chickens on that team. Can you guys do better?" Chris challenged.

"I _KNOW_ we'll do better, right guys?" Eva shouted, giving a pat on the back to Noah who fell straight to the floor.

"Ha.. right.." Cody laughed nervously.

"I'm not jumping." Heather stuck her nose up in the air and started to walk away.

"Oh no no no. You ARE jumping." LeShawna shouted, grabbing onto the Queen Bee's arm.

"Um... yeah.. no. I could get my hair wet. On TV. No."

"I'm with big, dark and sassy. You're jumping." Eva butted in, with LeShawna making an awkward facial expression at the remark.

"Says who?" The raven haired girl smirked.

"Me. And my biceps, triceps, and quadceps." The tough girl sneered, making a muscle.

"Those exist?" Owen whispered to Trent who merely shrugged.

Heather's eyes bulged out at Eva's large muscular arm, "...Fine." Then with a jump, she was on her way down to the waters.

"Now. All of you better jump, because if we lose I am going to break whoever-made-us-lose's bones and they will be so useless that they'll get voted off today. That clear?" Eva snapped at the Screaming Gophers.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nine hands raised to their foreheads for a salute.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gwen: What's that girl's deal? First time we lose, she is outta here.**

**Cody: I've never been big into muscular chicks, but she could boss me around whenever she wants. *He makes a clicking sound with his teeth***

**Courtney: We dodged a bullet on that one, she's already broken the handle on two bathroom stalls.**

**Justin: *He smiles and gets very close to the camera, using the small reflection to admire himself***

* * *

><p>Eva smiled evilly at them , then dove off the cliff. Missing the safe area just by a few feet, three sharks emerged from the waters to attack her. Grabbing one shark by its tail, the female bully bullied the sharks by playing Whack-A-Shark, but using another shark as a hammer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gwen: On second thought we may be able to use Eva's strength to an advantage.**

**Harold: That Eva girl is freaky. Although that shark thing was_ awesome_! If she was *he takes out a calculator* 0.2791 kilometers to the West, she could've been shark bait!**

**Ezekiel: Pop you were wrong about girls! That girl just took down a shark with her bare hands, eh! How's abo'ot that for ya? Although, that doesn't make them smarter than us...**

* * *

><p>"C'mon we have a tight schedule! You can all give each other makeovers and gossip and whatever you teens do, later on! Now all of you guys, grow a pair, and jump! Girls.. do <em>not<em> grow a pair. But do jump!" Chris whined at the remainder of the Screaming Gophers.

"Alright alright since none of you will grow a pair, I will." Noah lazilly spoke, dropping his book into a plastic bag, and jumped off the cliff reaching the safety zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Trent: I think that dude was actually reading a book on how to grow things right before he jumped. **

* * *

><p>Beth, the sweet farm girl, walked up to the edge and stared down at the tiny circle of safety. "I... I can't do it. I'm sorry gu-" And with that she lost her balance and fell off the cliff, landing her team another point.<p>

Stepping up to the plate, or edge, was now Gwen. "Well if I die.. tell my mom, she wears too much makeup." With that she took the leap of faith, and in return was rewarded with keeping her life.

"That's... five? Yeah five, that leaves Owen, Trent, Justiiiin, Lindsay, LeShawna, and the Codester. Which one of you would like to be shark bait next?" The host cackled to the point of wiping a tear off his cheek. The six remaining Gophers all stared at each other, and as if all were on the same brainwave, pushed Cody towards the cliff edge.

"Alright guys! Just have to ask me is all. I need to get my jump-start to impress the ladies." The scrawny nerd glanced at the camera and moved his eyebrows up and down real quick. He then began running to the edge, getting some speed, until one of his sandals flopped off. So Cody was falling and spinning at the same time, landing in the water face first.

Justin smiled at Chris, his teammates, and swan dived with no struggle in the process. Landing in the danger zone seemed like a big deal, but it wasn't for two reasons. It was JUSTIN, the eye-candy, where even sharks couldn't resist his smoldering stare. That, and the fact Eva beat up all the sharks so it was no danger at all anymore.

Lindsay the blonde beauty with big... eyes, nervously looked at the water from above, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest!"

"Ha.. HAHA... yeah.. heh.. No."

The dumb blonde jumped off, and began flailing in mid-air, yet managed to not die in the process of this happening. "I did it guys! Daddy and all his friends back at home are going to be SO proud of me!"

Trent eyed LeShawna and Owen, and sighed knowing he had to go next. "Well, here goes nothing.. right? See you two on the other side."

"Which one of you would like to go next? No chickens so far, if both you jump your team gets an extra reward, if one of you jumps, you'll still get some reward, but if neither of you jump, no reward." Chris explained to LeShawna and Owen.

"I dunno.. a second reward sounds cool but.. I'm not exactly a good swimmer. I don't wanna jump, that cool with you LeShawna?" Owen puppy-dog eye'd LeShawna.

"That's fine baby boy, let's just hope mama makes it out alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Chris: *snickering a little bit* The second reward... *he begins laughing loudly* Was cake! *He takes a large cake out from behind him and takes a few bites* This is delicious, where does Chef even make these things? I didn't order any Total Drama Bakery. **

* * *

><p>LeShawna breathed in and then out, "C'mon Shawnie, it's ONLY a thousand feet.. everyone else lived."<p>

"You can do it LeShawna." Chris said encouragingly

"Alright, I am gonna die! I am.. I am _not_ gonna die!" LeShawna started running then leaped off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Tyler: That chick.. well she seemed really panicked. I kept thinking 'Man Chris is gonna get a lawsuit.' **

**Lindsay: Rasputia.. was that her name? *She goes on for about a minute thinking of LeShawna's name, ending at LeFawnda* She is suuuuper brave!**

**Chris: *giggling to himself* Get this, before any of the campers got here, Chef and I placed _dozens_ of bombs at the bottom of the safety zone circle, so whoever was the last jumper, we would detonate the bombs RIGHT before they hit the water, giving it a huge tidal wave crash effect. It would have gone a lot better if Owen jumped, it'd seem more realistic. Do I care... *He's using his best poker-face but begins to grin* No. **

* * *

><p>As soon as LeShawna reached the water, a large mushroom-cloud shaped tidal wave whooshed up in the air, going almost as high up to where Chris was. The wave wiped everyone off their feet, knocked over the boat, some people lost their bathing suits, etc.<p>

"Woah.." Was the only word uttered afterwards, which was repeated by Geoff very calmly.

"And the Screaming Gophers win!" The intercom shouted, as everyone on the Screaming Gophers cheered.

"...The first half of the challenge!" The intercom buzzed out the words.

"But you said we were getting a reward!" Beth squeaked to the intercom.

"Yes.. a reward to help you with the other part of the challenge! Duh, even Ezekiel could figure that out, Beth."

Everyone glanced at Ezekiel, who was picking his nose nonchalantly.

"Your reward is.. pull carts! If you all haven't noticed, there's some nifty crates near by each team. In these crates are awesome schematics and tools and parts to make a killer hot tub, the pull carts for the Gophers will make it easier to bring their crates to their cabins and begin working on their hot tub. McLean over and out" Chris's voice crackled out, as Chef sky-dived out of no-where and dropped off three pull carts.

While the Gophers put three of their four crates in each pull cart, Eva handled the last one and they all began to sing a merry tune on their way to their cabin.

"Okay everyone, they have a head start, This is not good! We need to think strategy, otherwise we'll lose." Courtney began leading the team.

"Just relax princess, don't overthink it." Duncan chirped in.

"Excuse me, but they're already making progress. We're still here, and by the time we _get there_ they'll be finished. If you want to be voted out, then I guess we can 'just relax'" The CIT countered back, causing a few 'ooooh's at Duncan.

"But.. you didn't jump, eh. You and DJ would have cost us the win." Zeke pointed out, which made Courtney's eyes bulge out.

"Izzy thinks we should just open the crates up here, then everyone takes supplies back to the cabins!" Izzy ejected, diving onto Courtney's back.

"She has a point, Chris didn't say we can't open them up here. And the supplies aren't all that heavy I bet." Bridgette said.

"Yeah! I gotta agree with crazy girl." Tyler chirped in.

"Us too!" Katie and Sadie squealed together.

"Okay okay fine. But how are we going to open up the crates, Izzy?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow at the orange-haired girl.

"Well, I left my explosives back at the underground home I was staying in. And my samurai swords fell off the boat when I arrived.." Izzy began talking more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Harold: Did she say samurai swords? I think I'm in love..**

**Duncan: I don't know what's up Courtney's butt, but I'm gonna find out. **

**DJ: Man I haven't had a speaking role in forever! **

* * *

><p>"And that's how we won the war against the chupacabras! Oh yeah but anyways, we could open the crates with our teeth." Izzy finished, shrugging.<p>

"Why didn't you say that earlier? We just lost like five minutes." DJ raised a brow.

"Oh DJ you crack me up!" Izzy said flipping over onto his back.

"Let's get this party started, and kick some Gopher butt! Then we can party some more in our new hot tub!" Geoff cheered, and they all began working at the crates with their chompers.

Meanwhile the Gophers lost one wheel to a pull cart, so while one person dragged it, Cody and Beth tried to hold up the pull cart on the missing-wheel side. It was slow but steady for them.

"We can do this, either way we'll get there before the Bass, right?" Cody said.

"You jinxed it!" Eva hollered, as a few of the Killer Bass started running past the Gophers, with a bunch of hot tub supplies.

"I.. I didn't mean to!" Cody squeaked.

"Let's just hurry up guys, we can do this." Trent said, as everyone began running a bit, with the rest of the Killer Bass on their tails.

Moments later, everyone was at their cabins, and surprisingly the Bass now had a head start. All of their supplies were out of their crates, and they were getting to work before the Gophers.

"Well, looks like the tables have turned! Who will win? Let's watch" Chris shouted into a megaphone, sipping a fruity drink while receiving a massage from Chef.

Ezekiel and Geoff were hammering together parts of their hot tub, while Gwen and Eva were ripping out supplies. Katie and Sadie began holding onto Tyler a lot, and he smiled until he tripped on a blade of grass.

Lindsay looked over at Tyler's smile from the twins, and frowned a bit.

"C'mon girl, I'm sure everything will be just fine. We need you for the challenge." LeShawna said and Lindsay smiled a bit, following her.

Harold and Izzy were gathering water from the lake, but were also secretly keeping an eye out for Izzy's samurai swords that could show up at any second.

Heather and Beth soon got into an argument, ending with Heather pushing Beth. Beth fell over and broke the small structure Owen and Trent began making for the hot tub.

After a few more minutes of pleasure and pains for both teams, Chris called the challenge to an end. "Now let's see each of the teams' hot tubs."

Walking over to the Bass, there was a nice hot tub set up, the nails were steady, the water was slightly warm, and a shoe surfaced to the top.

Next, the Gophers hot tub was a little rickety, the nails seemed safe enough, the water was nice and hot, and no shoes surfaced up.

"I'm.. going to have to give the win to the... Killer Bass! They had a huge come back, their water might be a little lame but they can still fix that, the Screaming Gophers, what can I say? I'll see you guys tonight at the first ever elimination of the show!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: <strong>

**Gwen: Hm, who do I vote for. The nasty princess girl who is always spoiled and doesn't even need the cash, or Beth who ruined our hot tub structure?**

**LeShawna: Eva is one buff and tough girl, but when someone calls me sassy.. Oooh Shawnie don't take that.**

**Eva: That Cody is a little Jinxer! **

**Lindsay: Ava told me Cody said I looked like a girl who could be on Tween Magazine, and we all know I could at least get on People's Magazine! **

**Trent: I gotta go with.. Beth. Owen and I put some hard work into that hot tub and she just went and broke it. **

* * *

><p>"All of you have cast your votes. Now let me explain the rules. This," Chris explained while holding up a marshmallow, "Is a tasty treat on camping trips. But here, it resembles <em>life<em>. If I do not call your name to receive a marshmallow, you are out of here, unless I say otherwise. Now.. The first marshmallow of the season goes to... LeShawna."

LeShawna smiled at everyone as she poked a stick into a marshmallow on Chris's platter.

"Trent..."

The guitar guy happily received his marshmallow, then smiled at Gwen.

"Lindsay, and Noah"

The brain and the blonde both exchanged looks, and got their tasty treats of victory.

"Gwen.. Owen.. Justin.."

The Goth, Big guy, and eye candy, each got up with sighs of relief.

"Now, you four all got votes. Heather, Cody, Beth, and Eva. The one with the least votes... is Heather."

Everyone gasped as the Queen Bee smirked and took her marshmallow.

"Eva, you were a total hothead today. Cody, you're a jinx. Beth, you lost the win. The second last marshmallow is to go to... Eva."

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Eva hooted and hollered, "Oh, sorry." She then kept quiet.

"And now, the Final Marshmallow of the night goes to..." Cody and Beth stared at each other nervously.

Everyone leaned in for suspense, and the bottom two campers swallowed what felt like their own hearts.

"The final Marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris repeated

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Beth."

"Yes!" Eva cheered, and Cody looked down at the ground.

"Well... the Dock of Shame for me, right?" Cody whimpered.

"Yup! And the Boat of Losers, Loser!" Chris cackled, leading Cody to the loser boat, and it began sailing away.

"Now who wants to hear something awesome?" The host giggled.

"What?" Each camper pondered.

"I lied! Cody's not out! I so fooled you all! Look at the color in each of your faces drain! Beth's really out, tomorrow the Boat will be back to drop Cody off, and pick Beth up. I got all you! Haha." Chris began laughing some more, as everyone blinked in confusement.

"Stay tuned for next time on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Chris boomed on the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well everyone I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it. This seems like a good start for what I hope to be a cool story. See you all around, later! <strong>

**Votes:**

**Gwen: Heather**

**LeShawna: Eva**

**Eva: Cody**

**Lindsay: Cody**

**Trent: Beth**

**Owen: Beth**

**Beth: Cody**

**Heather: Beth**

**Cody: Eva**

**Noah: Heather**

**Justin: Beth**

**Beth - 4**

**Cody - 3**

**Eva - 2**

**Heather - 2**


	2. The Not So Big Sleep

"Last time on Total Drama Island! We met our awesome twenty-two campers, who will have to spend the next eight weeks in this grueling, disgusting, dangerous war-zone of a camp. They had to face diving off a thousand foot high cliff, then build an awesome hot tub from some materials we provided! In the end, even though the Gophers had a decent head start, they were the ones to end up at the elimination ceremony, where Beth was voted off! Stay tuned to see what's going to 'awaken', haha, the campers this challenge! On this episode of.. TOTAL.. DRAMA.. ISLAAAAAAAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>That Catchy Theme Song We All Know And Love Begins To Play...<strong>

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_(Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a Scuba Diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen let's out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.)_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_(Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until its in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with DJ by her side who's eyes light up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into DJ and Bridgette, the camera follows the bull.)_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_(Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan trying to grab something from his hand that looks like a small wooden Chris head, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the Chris Head with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up.)_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_(Gwen grabs the Chris head happily, but her LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the idol but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the idol.)_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_(Harold is doing karate moves on a large log in front of the waterfall, while Courtney is right in front of him trying to do the same karate moves. Harold nods with approval, then Eva, Heather, Gwen, and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the Chris Idol. All falling to certain death to sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them, saving them.)_

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_(They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah walks along and raises an eye brow at Cody, then picks up the Idol, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie on the bull, Sadie grabs the idol and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the Bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.)_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

_(Justin is given the Idol, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the idol. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the Idol, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris.)_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_(Chef is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their Idol. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.)_

_**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**_

_(Various scenes are shown of each camper having the Idol at one point until another takes it from them.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song)_

* * *

><p>In the forest is Ezekiel jogging, simply thinking about life and how different this island is from his small little farm that served as his residence. It's only 5AM so he'll have lots of time to himself. That is, if Chris didn't blow some loud air horn into the intercom to wake everyone up.<p>

Back in the Gopher's Girl Cabin, LeShawna banged her head against the ceiling, cursing under her breath, "What does Chris think I am? I ain't not farmer that's for sure!"

"I don't even wake up this early for marching band practice!" Lindsay pouted.

"..You're in a marching band?" Everyone paused looking at Lindsay.

"Yeah! I play a mean 'good skin flute'!" The blonde blinked, smiling at her teammates.

"Did.. did that girl just say what I think she said?" LeShawna awkwardly asked the other girls.

"Lindsay, do you mean a 'woodwind flute'?" Gwen prayed she was right.

"Oh yeah! I'm very bad with remembering names." The ditsy girl giggled nervously.

"We can tell." A certain former Killer Bass player huffed, then jumped from her bed and ran outside to see what Chris wanted.

"We should go with her..." The Queen Bee said, trying to break the awkwardness that just occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gwen: *stifling laughter, but just starts cracking up* A good skin flute? This is gonna be edited out of the episode for sure..**

**LeShawna: Mmm, that girl is gonna get herself in places she just shouldn't be in. I just know it.**

**Lindsay: The girls are sooo nice! But I think they were weirded out by what I said earlier.. I don't know why.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Killer Bass' Girls Cabin.<p>

Bridgette just got out of her top bunk bed, to see Izzy was hanging off it and sleeping like a bat, "Um.. Izzy? Why are you sleeping like that?"

As if on cue, Izzy's eyes fluttered open and she jumped onto the ground, landing solidly on her feet, "All the blood rushes to my head! And if all the blood is in my head, I'll be able to use my brain completely and none of those Italian business men from Russia will be able to outsmart me!"

"Ohmygosh Katie, we woke up at the same time!" Sadie said happily, "Oh I know! Isn't that just sooo cool?" her darker, more slender twin replied, they then began EEE'ing together until Courtney butted in.

"Um, I think we all woke up at the same time, Chris blew that air horn, remember?"

"Don't, like, rain over our parade, Courtney!" Sadie said frowning, "No Sadie it's rain _on_ our parade!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Katie and Sadie:**

**Katie: Like, we've been together ever since kids. We've always been in the same classes and had the same lunch periods. **

**Sadie: Oh my gosh! Now that you say that, I realize that it's so true! **

**Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *they hug each other tightly***

**Courtney: Our team managed to win last time, but we won't keep that up if Miss Bat keeps going off and being a weirdo and a creep, then the wonder-twins who can't even breathe unless it's the same air. The only girls on this team that are sane are Bridgette and I. Don't get me started on the boys.**

* * *

><p>In the Killer Bass' Boys Cabin, DJ and Geoff were getting along swimmingly, while Harold and Ezekiel were finding things to talk about.<p>

That left Duncan and Tyler to talk to each other.

"So uh... did you watch the Falcon's game right before you came here?" The jock awkwardly said scratching the back of his head.

"No, I was too busy trying to not drop the soap in Juvi, you ever been there?" Duncan smirked as he raised an eyebrow, or, half his unibrow.

"Hmm.. Can't say I have. Well, once my dad put me in this program where you get locked in jail for two hours, they treat you like criminals. Does that count?"

"I guess so, I'm gonna go see what DJ and Geoff are talking about. You can.. do whatever." Duncan went to said people, while Tyler looked around the room, then smiled and walked over to Harold and Ezekiel to strike up a conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Duncan: Tyler is such a wimp, *He raises the pitch of his voice to sound like a toddler, and puts his collar around his head like a sweatband* "I-get-locked-up-in-jail-for-two-hours". *His voice goes back to normal* I think I have more respect for _Harold_ than him, that's saying something. **

**Tyler: Give me a break, I don't spray paint my hair different colors then pretend I'm some kinda hotshot. He's the kinda guy who wears shades indoors and acts like it's cool. Newsflash! I got like 200 sunglasses. Beat that Punkan.**

* * *

><p>And finally, in the Screaming Gophers' Boys Cabin.<p>

"Don't think I didn't smell what you did last night Owen." Noah said a little sharply, getting up from his bunk, which was below Owen's.

"Haha.. sorry little buddy. Next time I'll go outside to fart."

"Talking about flatulence is going to give me wrinkles." Justin pouted, looking at his mirror. "Oh no, it might've already started!"

Everyone blinked, "You can talk?" Trent asked.

"Of course, I'm a normal, well I wouldn't say normal, human being just like you guys. Except I look really good." The male model grinned, revealing a blinding smile.

"Hey hey hey, it's Cody back to stay-ay!" The geek walked in through the door, and put his stuff back where they belonged. "C'mon guys, Chris wants us to go see him."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Cody: So I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but.. *He stops and listens to make sure no one is around* When you're eliminated, you go to this awesome resort! Now being 'eliminated' doesn't seem so bad to me anymore, but I'm still going to go for the awesome cash reward!**

**Justin: Mmmmm-mmm do I look really really good today or is it me? Oh who am I kidding, I look really good everyday!**

**Owen: I don't think Noah likes me that much, *He releases a small fart* I wonder why, is it my hair? Maybe my shoes are too flashy.**

* * *

><p>And so everyone reported to Chris, and all looked ridiculously tired.<p>

"Good Morning campers! Today is the day you will begin your second challenge. You all have to start a Twenty Kilometer race around the lake and back to the mess hall where you can wait for your teammates to arrive. We have a special surprise for all of you." Chris announced, everyone was too groggy, except Cody and Ezekiel, to say anything, so they all began running/walking.

Eva and Duncan were far ahead from everyone, and Eva decided to start up a conversation.

"So what makes you such an athletic type, Duncan?"

"I spent seven years in Juvi, what do you think?" The delinquent remarked.

"I thought you misheard Chris, and thought he said he had some Hot Topic piercings and skirts for us, and you got a little excited." The female bully stopped talking to catch her breath.

"Kidding, but you and I are the strongest of our teams, we could help each other out."

"Oh yeah, how?" Duncan asked, huffing and puffing from running so much.

"Well, you watch my back, I watch yours. You hear any rumors about any alliances on my team, you tell me, vice versa."

"Hmm.. deal. It seems easy enough. You might wanna cool it with chewing your teammates heads off, it'd be a shame not to be in the Final Five with you." The male bully grinned.

"Final Five? We stick together, we'll make _atleast_ Final Three. I know it."

Behind, by a good amount of distance, the two bullies were Justin and Bridgette.

"Y'know, I have to say you're the next beautiful person on this island, after me." Justin grinned.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Justin!" The surfer blushed, "You're beautiful too!"

"I think you and I might have some things in common, let's talk about it and see." Justin said, winking at the camera real quick.

Then slowly behind them was Geoff and DJ, "Man dude, Bridgette's talking to that Justin guy, no way can I compete with him!"

"Don't worry bro. I'm sure if you talk to her during the _challenges_, y'know, when Justin _can't talk to her_, you'll have a shot with her." DJ smiled, patting his party bud on the back.

"Yeah, you could totally land a girl like Bridgette." Trent said, catching up to them, "If you want, I could try and get Gwen to talk to Bridgette for you."

"That'd be awesome, dude. I'll be so thankful for that." Geoff nodded, and the three began talking some more.

Heather and Lindsay were being carried by Owen in one arm each, Heather was holding a granola bar in front of Owen's face. He wouldn't regularly eat it, but he was desperate and very hungry so he kept running trying to get it.

"Owen, I brought a whole case of a dozen granola bars, if you.. I don't know, would like to be in an alliance of mine, you could take them off my hands." The raven-haired girl cooed in his ear.

"Of course! I would love to be in an alliance with you!" He exclaimed, still running for the granola bar in front of his face.

"What's an alliance?" Lindsay and Owen asked almost at the exact same time.

"It's a small group of people, such as you two and I, who work together to keep each other safe. Like.. we could all vote the same person to make sure they get out and not us. But it has to stay _secret_. What do you two say?"

"Sure!" The two blondes said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Heather: *She is filing her nails* I so own this game. Too bad there aren't more blondes on this team or it would be even easier. But it's three versus seven if our team loses again, and I highly doubt most of the seven would even work together. **

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, LeShawna, Courtney, and Gwen were all running by each other's sides.<p>

"You two are so lucky, my team is filled with animals!" The CIT complained.

"You're team? What do you think Eva and Owen are? They're not exactly normal." Gwen said, with LeShawna nodding.

"I have Duncan, who's a total troll, then there's Izzy who sleeps like a bat. Ezekiel and Harold who are just.. not normal!"

"Girl, what do you think you are then?" LeShawna scoffed.

"I am a CIT, and I am normal! Sadie and Katie share the same tiny brain. Tyler is.. Tyler. Geoff is too hyper, only DJ and Bridgette are the other normal ones."

"That's not cool to say about us!" Tyler and Ezekiel said in unison, Courtney whooped her head around in a scare and saw her two teammates there running right behind her.

"Please don't tell the others!" Courtney begged.

Harold and Izzy were hitting it off greatly, Izzy was swinging from vine to vine, while Harold held tightly onto her, realizing he was grabbing her chest after a few moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: <strong>

**Harold: *He's giggling* I've already gotten to almost-second-base with Izzy and she's just.. awesome! Definitely the coolest girl you could ever meet in the whole universe!**

* * *

><p>Now Katie and Sadie were each holding onto Noah and Cody, who didn't know what to make of all this attention.<p>

"Oh my gosh you two are just so cute!" Sadie squealed, crushing Cody in a hug.

"Um.. haha.. thanks..." Cody nervously laughed, looking at Noah with 'Help Me' eyes.

"Oh yeah Cody, how is your _girlfriend _back home? I remember you said you'd tell me about yours, if I told you about mine." Noah winked, and Cody caught on almost immediately.

"She's, she's great! When we get back to the mess hall I'll tell you more about.. uh.. Sierra! Yeah, that's her name."

"_Girlfriends_?" Katie and Sadie yelled in unison, then began running towards the mess hall that was now only a small distance away.

"Thanks man, we dodged a bullet." Cody thanked the bookworm.

"Yeah yeah, let's get inside now." Noah remarked, as they both stepped inside the mess hall to see everyone waiting for them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Katie and Sadie:**

**Katie: OMG Sadie, that was sooo not cool, I thought they really liked us!**

**Sadie: Oh I know! They _totally_ played us along! They seemed like such sweet guys!**

* * *

><p>Courtney glanced as Katie and Sadie entered just before Cody and Noah, "Hey, our entire team was here before theirs was! Does that mean we win this challenge?"<p>

"Challenge? You thought, **that**, was your challenge? That was only a warm up! But for now, dig in my puppets." Chris said as he whooshed a cover off a table, revealing a buffet with lots of delicious foods they probably would never have again for as long as they were on this island.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Owen: Oh Lord! There was a whole turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, pancakes, maple syrup, baked beans, hamburgers, french fries.. *He begins to tear up* Give me a minute.. **

**Ezekiel: That buffet looked like something my ma would make after pop and I would go hunting.**

* * *

><p>Like Chris said, everyone dug in, all of them ate until all of them looked a little pregnant. Even the guys.<p>

"So now onto the next part of the challenge.."

"Next part?" Owen asked taking a bite of a turkey leg.

"What more could you want us to do?" Gwen wheezed, holding her stomach in a bit of pain.

"Oh c'mon, this challenge is an easy one compared to last ones. It's called.. The... Awake-a-thon!" The host boomed, with many confused faces looking at him.

"What? You people never had a sleepover where you and your friends have a contest to see who can stay up the longest?" Silence.

"Can't say we have, Grandpa McLean." Duncan sneered.

"Well that's exactly what you all are going to be doing! Whether it takes days, even weeks! Whoever can stay up the longest, will win it for their team!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin: I can't do this challenge! Staying up for long periods of time causes bags! And crows' feet! **

**Noah: No time like the present to use your staying-up-all-night-skills-to-study, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Hours Into The Awake-a-Thon<strong>

Everyone is seen trying to stay awake, whether it means sitting there staring at nothing, standing on your head, or just talking a lot.

"Stay awake for twelve hours? I could do that in my sleep!" Owen said, moving his arms around very fast. As soon as he finished his sentence, he collapsed on the ground, snoring very loudly.

Heather glanced over to her only other awake alliance member, Lindsay, who was gazing over at Tyler.

"Isn't he just so cute?" Lindsay cooed.

"Yeah totally, totally cute. But you can't date him, he's part of the _other team_. It just wouldn't work out." The alliance leader snapped, turning Lindsay around to face her.

**Eighteen Hours Into The Awake-a-Thon**

Gwen lazilly stared at LeShawna's unconscious body, while Trent observed Justin standing in an almost statue-like pose with his eyes not blinking.

Meanwhile, Duncan stared at Harold and Tyler sleeping, and began walking over to the mess hall to gather a couple mugs and some warm water.

Above the elimination ceremony area, which was where the campers were, was a flashy scoreboard. Each time a camper fell asleep, their team's number would decrease to tally who is still awake.

**Screaming Gophers - Eight**

**Killer Bass - Nine**

"This... is... so.. boring." Bridgette moaned, sounding almost dead.

"I know right? We need to add some part-ay to this challe-" Geoff boomed, his voice getting lower with each word, until he collapsed on the ground before finishing his sentence. Bridgette giggled at this.

**Killer Bass - Eight**

Cody began eyeing Gwen, but noticed she had her hands full with Trent, much to his displeasure. So he began scoping out other girls, there were five girls on his team, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Eva, and Lindsay. His hope for hooking up with a lady began to weaken a little bit.

"Noah, would you date me?" Cody asked, with Noah looking up from his book without changing his non-caring expression at all.

"Cody you're a great guy, but I don't exactly roll that kinda way."

"No not like that, if you were a girl. Am I cool enough? Am I good-looking?"

"Anyone can date anyone if they have enough confidence. Later if you want I'll show you a Christmas card my aunt and uncle sent, that'll prove my point." The High IQ remarked, before looking back at his book.

"Enough confidence, huh?" Cody said to himself, thinking as he slowly yawned, and fell asleep.

**Screaming Gophers - Seven**

Courtney's main goal was to keep moving, and she would have to stay awake.

"What're you doing, princess? That's only going to waste your energy even more." Duncan said, walking past her while carrying two mugs of warm water, placing them each on the side of Tyler and Harold.

"No.. I'll be fine... what are you.. doing with that water?" Courtney sluggishly asked.

"Well.. I was gonna make Tyler and Harold pee themselves. But do me a favor, take off that grey sweater." Courtney did so. "Alright, now this will help both of us." And with that, Duncan tossed both mugs at Courtney, which splashed all over her light shirt and making it semi see-through, she began running after Duncan.

"I love me a girl with a wet shirt!"

**Forty Seven Hours Into The Awake-a-Thon**

Noah was cuddling up behind Cody, both asleep, as he entered his tongue into Cody's ear canal.

"Oh, Gwen, I didn't know you were so.. wait.." Cody rose his head up, looked at Noah, and began screaming. This caused Noah to rise up as well, and also scream.

After a few seconds of relaxing, Cody jokingly said, "And you said you didn't roll that way."

During those hours, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Katie and Sadie had fallen asleep.

**Screaming Gophers - Five **

**Killer Bass - Three**

"Eight of you left? Alright, gather all around. We have a special treatment for you." McLean smiled widely, as Chef put on a little skit of dancing in a tutu to _Dance of the Sugarplum. _It managed to make Heather pass out.

"C'mon, Justin has been standing in that position for the past thirty hours!" Duncan yelled, as he went to poke Justin. As soon as his finger made contact, the eye candy fell to the floor, and began blinking rapidly, showing he had painted his eyes to look like they were open.

"Hey that's cheating!" The CIT shouted.

"Sorry Justin, but you're outta the challenge." Chris said, and Justin walked away with his head down.

**Screaming Gophers - Gwen, Trent, Eva**

**Killer Bass - Ezekiel, Courtney, Duncan**

"This is pretty cool, one team has two guys and one girl for it, while the other has two chicks and one boy. Let's see who wins!"

"Ezekiel, how are you still awake?" Courtney questioned.

"Huh? Pop used to take me hunting and we'd sometimes be laying in the same spot for hours waiting for a moose to show up. After a few trips it got easy to stay awake in boring situations, eh." The home-schooled boy answered, with a scratch of his chin.

Eva started feeling like a third wheel when she noticed Gwen and Trent were hitting it off great, while she was just there standing right near them, "I'll.. give you two some privacy." She announced, then walked a few yards away and went to sleep, knowing the win laid in good hands.

"Well that was pretty cool of her.." Trent said, and they soon began asking each other more personal questions.

**Eighty-Two Hours Into The Awake-a-Thon**

"Y'know, you campers got guts, Eva fell asleep, Duncan fell asleep. It's Ezekiel and Courtney versus Trent and Gwen. I didn't want it to come to this, last night I even said to Chef 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it! These campers are tough. So we decided..." Chris took out a boombox radio and held up a CD,

"To make you all listen to.. American Mainstream Music." They all gasped "Now don't worry, it's a Canadian, but they make American Music." Without further ado, Chris inserted the disc and out came blasting 'Maybe' by Dustin Beaver.

"You.. cannot be serious right now." Gwen demanded to Chris.

"Oh, I'm very serious, Gwen. When have I ever not been serious?" Chris's eyes twinkled.

"How do you expect us to fall asleep then? Our ears will be so distracted by this... noise." Courtney huffed.

"Wait for it.. it'll kick in in a few seconds.." And it did, the song cut short, then began from the start, with a slower, more lullaby version replacing it.

**One Hundred Sixteen Hours Into The Awake-a-Thon**

"We have been listening to this over and over for over twenty hours, Chris, it's not doing anything! Just.. just find an even worse punishment!" Courtney begged, tugging onto the host's shirt.

"Okay, first of all, don't touch my clothes, ever. Second, it did something, Trent is long gone in snoozeville. Third, I have something but it's pretty harsh."

"Just do it!" The remaining three teens shouted.

"Fine. I will read to you... the dictionary." The host picked up a large book, and began reading it. "A - Used when referring to someone or something for the first time in a text or conversation: 'a man came out of the room'."

Courtney groaned, and before Chris could get to the ever so exciting word, she fell to the ground and fell asleep.

**One Hundred Sixteen Hours and Fourteen Minutes Into The Awake-a-Thon**

"And we have a winner!" Chris yipped, closing the dictionary, his last word he read was 'diaphragm'.

"The win goes to... the Screaming Gophers! Thanks to Gwen. Now.. get some sleep. You need it, badly." Chris winked, as Gwen fell straight onto Ezekiel's body and entered dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall, Two Hours After the Awake-a-Thon ended<strong>

"As you all know, The Killer Bass are up for Elimination, you will be given twenty minutes to discuss with your team what you wanna do, then you can anonymously vote in the Confessional. See you then!" Chris announced, as Chef served each team their grub-of-a-dinner.

"So.. who should we vote?" Courtney asked, getting a few responses from teammates.

"I say you" Duncan grinned. A few people were shocked by his up-frontness.

"Why me? I came in second for our team!" She started getting defensive.

"Yeah, but I believe your motto is 'If you can't come in first, don't come at all', and Gwen came in first, and Ezekiel came in first for us." The punk cackled, as some of the slower campers blinked at his response.

"Well.. how about Tyler?" Courtney asked, to which she got an over-from-the-other-table-response from Lindsay.

"Noooo!... Salt, no salt. Bummer.."

"What did he do to you?" Harold began, "He is an exquisite trooper and nice young man, he's got some sweet dance moves, and favorable skills. Trust me when I tell you, he is valuable to this team."

Katie and Sadie seemed quiet for some reason, which freaked even Bridgette out, "Uh... girls? You.. you okay?"

"No! Just... just leave us alone!" They began crying and ran away.

"Talk about being overemotional. All I did was call _one_ of them fat." Duncan teasingly said, not getting much response to his sarcasm.

"Ezekiel? You're input?" The CIT slowly spoke, only to see Ezekiel passed out with his head on the table, his toque over his eyes, and Izzy rubbing his belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Tyler: I should have just told everyone what Courtney said about them, but I'm a better person than that. I usually don't hold secrets too.**

**Courtney: Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, _Duncan. _Well.. maybe not. He is kind of cute with his bad b... No Courtney! Stop it!**

**Katie and Sadie:**

**Katie: Like, we were upset before over Cody and Noah**

**Sadie: But we can't even take our anger out on our teammates!**

**Katie: I can't even choose who to vote!**

**Sadie: Me either!**

**Katie: Okay, Eenie Meanie, Miney, Mo! *She is looking at a picture of all Killer Bass***

**Ezekiel: *His eyes or almost barely open, and he barely writes his vote without scribbling all over the paper***

* * *

><p>"Hello Killer Bass, to the second, and your first, elimination ceremony of the season! Now since you guys weren't here when I explained it to the Gophers, these marshmallows represent life, if.."<p>

".. You don't get one, you're automatically eliminated.." Geoff interrupted Chris.

"You have to take the Boat of Losers to the Dock of shame, yada yada." Courtney finished Geoff's sentence.

"And never ever ever _ever_ come back to the Island, ever." Everyone all said in unison.

"So you did watch the ceremony yesterday." The host grinned, then held up a platter of ten soft, cushy marshmallows.

"The first three Marshmallows go to.. Ezekiel, Duncan, and Izzy." Izzy hopped over, and took both her and Zeke's marshmallows, then hopped back.

"Katie! And Sadie!" The twins squealed in joy and ran up together for their prize of two marshmallows.

"Tyler, dude, come get your mallow. You too Bridgette." Tyler let out a small "Yes!" then claimed his immunity, and Bridgette casually walked up.

"That leaves three delicious treats, Courtney, Harold, DJ, Geoff. The next goes to... Courtney!"

"Oh, Thank God." She sighed.

"This second last marshmallow goes to none other than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Harold!"

"Boo yah!" The epic nerd shouted, and got the only other marshmallow left.

"DJ, Geoff, Geoff, DJ. There really wasn't much you COULD do to make your team mates vote you, you just had to stay awake. But it doesn't matter, the votes are in and once the votes are in there are no do-overs, no redo's, nothing. And the camper to go home today is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...DJ. Sorry my dude."

DJ looked down at the ground, "Aw man, this bites. Well, see you guys on the other side!" And with that, the giant teddy bear was no more for this island.

"Oooh, who will win, who will lose? How many hours does Zeke and Gwen have to revive themselves? Not enough. Find out this, and lots more, on the next episode of TOTAL...! DRAMA...! ISLAAAAAAAAAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere In The Forest<strong>

In the Forest, was a lone Coconut. This coconut would be very important eventually. But for now, it is just a coconut...

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Courtney: Geoff**

**Harold: Katie**

**DJ: Harold**

**Tyler: Sadie**

**Izzy: Bridgette**

**Katie: DJ**

**Sadie: DJ**

**Duncan: Izzy**

**Geoff: Tyler**

**Bridgette: Duncan**

**Ezekiel: Courtney**

* * *

><p><strong>DJ - 2<strong>

**Duncan - 1**

**Katie - 1**

**Sadie - 1**

**Harold -1**

**Bridgette - 1**

**Izzy - 1**

**Tyler - 1**

**Geoff - 1**

**Courtney - 1**


	3. Canadian Horror Story Part One

**Warning - Scenes may contain violence, language, and many stunts only people in this story can perform. Do not do any of this at home, as you may hurt yourself, or your parent(s) may yell at you. **

**Reader Discretion is Advised. **

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Island! The remaining twenty-one campers had a little Awake-a-Thon. And by little, I mean it lasted like four days! Tender moments happened between people, like Gwen and Trent, other's not so much.. Duncan and Courtney. Another thing we were totally expecting to occur at one point too was some awesome alliances, and of course I was right! Heather, Lindsay, and Owen. And then there's Duncan and Eva who are 'just watching each other's backs'. We all know that's a load of crap! Gwen snatched victory for the Gophers, while the Bass sent DJ away to who knows where? Oh wait, I do! Keep watching and see what happens on this episode of... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAAAAAAND!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That Catchy Theme Song We All Know And Love Begins To Play...<strong>

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_(Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a Scuba Diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen let's out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.)_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_(Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until its in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with DJ by her side who's eyes light up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into DJ and Bridgette, the camera follows the bull.)_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_(Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan trying to grab something from his hand that looks like a small wooden Chris head, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the Chris Head with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up.)_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_(Gwen grabs the Chris head happily, but her LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the idol but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the idol.)_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_(Harold is doing karate moves on a large log in front of the waterfall, while Courtney is right in front of him trying to do the same karate moves. Harold nods with approval, then Eva, Heather, Gwen, and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the Chris Idol. All falling to certain death to sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them, saving them.)_

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_(They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah walks along and raises an eye brow at Cody, then picks up the Idol, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie on the bull, Sadie grabs the idol and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the Bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.)_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

_(Justin is given the Idol, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the idol. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the Idol, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris.)_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_(Chef is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their Idol. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.)_

_**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**_

_(Various scenes are shown of each camper having the Idol at one point until another takes it from them.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's Headquarters, Somewhere in Wawanakwa<strong>

"Yo, Chris. We got the mail." Chef plopped a few envelopes on Chris's desk.

"From the legal department?" The host giddily asked, opening a few of the envelopes.

"Yup, because that Eva chick is still here, they accepted a few more dangerous ones." The cook chuckled, pointing at a few challenges on the sheet of paper that had green check marks on the side of them.

"Perfect! Now we don't have to do that stupid dodge ball challenge, it was cool and all, but not compared to these bad boys!" Chris yipped, and began planning with Chef.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Noah woke up to a plume of gas from Owen, and coughed horribly. After he could inhale normally again, he got dressed and checked his watch. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and no one else was awake.

"That's strange, Chris usually wakes us up six hours before this. Then again, the challenge isn't until tomorrow.. Noah you need to get some friends and stop talking to yourself." Noah whispered to himself, and he walked to the Mess Hall.

Once the book worm reached the building, he felt strange, the entire camp seemed deserted, even though he knew his fellow campers were still there.

Sitting down at his team's table, Noah did what he would do in any boring situation, he read a book.

After a few moments of reading, Noah heard a slight grumble from the kitchen. Trying to ignore it, he couldn't handle it after four minutes of hearing it.

"What's going on back here?" The teen asked, and what he saw was so gruesome that if the author of this story wrote just what he saw, the author would be arrested.

What I can say is, Chef was on the ground with a bloodied fork on the side of him.

"Ple.. Please. Warn the others. C..Chris snapped. I don't got no time left for me.." Chef coughed, and laid his head down.

* * *

><p>Noah was now running into the first cabin he saw, which was the Killer Bass' Guys Cabin, "Guys guys! Wake up!" Noah was showing more emotion than he ever thought he would.<p>

"What's going on, eh?" The prayer boy asked, getting out of his bunk.

"This better be good, Chris is gonna wake us up anytime now." Duncan groaned.

"No, it's like two thirty in the afternoon. And somethings wrong with Chef, I went in the Mess Hall but.. he was really bloody."

"Oh c'mon, Noah. It's obviously part of the challenge." Tyler reassured, putting some pants on.

"Whatever. I tried helping you guys." Noah said, back to his monotone regular voice.

Noah grumbled, and walked out. He decided not to wake anyone up, except who he trusted. He only trusted Cody.

"Cody.. wake up." Noah nudged him a few times, and that did the trick.

"Are you gonna serenade me with your tongue again?" Cody asked teasingly, then got up out of bed.

"There's no time for that. I.. I need to show you something."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mess Hall, the two geeks entered the kitchen to see it spotless.<p>

"So.. what did you want to show me, Noah?" The Codester asked.

"Hey you two!" Chris walked out of the freezer, made sure they couldn't see what was in it, then locked it, "You do know I could kick you off the show for being in here, right?"

Before answering the host's question, Noah's eyes bulged in disgust. In Chris's hand was a plate of some chunks of meat, and Chris was eating them with a fork.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you two like some?" The host held the plate out, getting refusals from both.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Cody: Something's not right, Chris never offers me food. I should've accepted it, knowing him it's probably this fancy meat you can't get anywhere.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, why didn't you wake us up today?" Noah tried getting some answers without rocking the boat too much.<p>

"You're complaining about me not waking you up? Geez, I have a heart too, y'know."

"Hey Chris, where's Chef? I'm up for that.. oatmeal.. slop.. actually now that I think of it, I'm not really hungry." Cody just pushed the boat over, without even knowing there was an imaginary boat to begin with.

"I dunno, it's Chef. Did _you_ see him, Noah?" Chris made some kind of suspicious eye expression at Noah, as if he knew Noah knew.

"N-No."

"Well you two go... make out, or whatever it is you two do together."

* * *

><p>"What'd you want to show me in the kitchen?" Cody asked again, this time Noah and him were walking around.<p>

"You're not going to believe it." Noah scoffed.

"Just tell me man."

"I saw Chef, dead.." The bookworm turned to the geek, who stopped moving.

"Why didn't you tell Chris?"

"I think, well Chef told me, Chris did it. None of the guys at the Bass cabin believed me."

* * *

><p>After everyone was now awake, they all got to the Mess Hall and waited to be served by the cook.<p>

"Everyone we just received news via some of the security cameras being monitored. Chef.. was killed." Chris said almost not even shocked.

"Don't you have to close the island down now?" Trent asked, looking a little nervous.

"I'm not leaving this island because some mamby-pamby killer is on the island." Eva hollered, getting up from her seat only to be tugged back down by LeShawna and Owen.

"Noah said he saw Chef." Tyler, without thinking, yelled out in the open.

Everyone's eyes were now on the high IQ, and he felt more uncomfortable when he saw Chris's expression, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. It didn't look too good, but.. uh... he was in the kitchen."

"Well is he okay?" Lindsay asked Noah.

"No, Lindsay. He's d.. Yes Lindsay, he is up in Heaven now." Noah attempted censoring what he would've said.

"Shouldn't we investigate or something?" Courtney asked.

"No, you people are just teenagers. I am the grown up here. And I say you all stay in your gender-based cabins until the killer is captured. Until then we will wait for security to come." The host announced.

"Wouldn't it be better for all of us to just stay in here? If there's more people than the killer won't try to attack us, and if he does we'll catch him." Harold explained, only to get a negative expression from Chris.

"I'm sorry. Did you not hear my beautiful voice? You all stay in your gender-based cabins until the killer is captured."

"And where will you stay, dude?" Geoff asked, with several people nodding their heads.

"My cabin of course, where'd you all think I slept?" And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bass,<strong> **Girls**

"Well this sucks." Courtney pouted, Bridgette patted her back soothingly.

"You all are in good hands! Detective Izzy is on the case, I know seven different types of martial arts, learned the ways of the Cobra, and mastered wrestling pigs." The redhead girl illuminated with her many skills, and chopped a random plank of wood in half.

"Katie, we could both die today!" Sadie screeched, sobbing into her friend.

"Oh my gosh, that would be like, so horrible. But at least we're together!" Katie said positively, and they both began to squeal their usual squeal.

"I can't be in this cabin anymore, Bridgette. I'm going to go insane. I think I'd rather take my chances with being outside than with these people.." Courtney huffed, and before Bridgette could stop her, she walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Courtney: I'm a CIT, we handle dangerous situations, and we handle them right. **

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers, Girls<strong>

"This is stupid. Gwen, LeShawna, and I could take on the killer by ourselves. Chris is plotting something and I _know_ it." Eva growled, making a fist and dropping it into her palm.

"Yeah okay, that's cute and all, but it's obviously part of the challenge. We should go to the guys' cabin to see what Noah knows, Chris probably paid him a few dollars to pretend he 'saw' Chef dying." Heather announced, and looked around to see nobody responding, "Well, do you want to go or no?"

"I think I'm gonna kick back here and relax. Shawnie likes a free day off of a challenge, if you can consider this a challenge." The ghetto girl chuckled.

Heather unbarricaded the door, and tugged Lindsay's hair to get the blonde to follow her outside. Gwen sighed, "Well, do we follow?"

"Of course, but not because that snobby little brat wanted us to. So we can win!" Eva declared, and she rushed outside, leaping over the barricade made out of drawers and cabinets.

"You coming, LeShawna?" The goth girl asked, "Nah, I'm takin' a break today." LeShawna responded, and Gwen left.

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers, Guys<strong>

"Well what happened?" Owen asked, tapping Noah's shoulder as the bookworm tried focusing on his book.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Noah snapped at the big boy, who backed away a little bit.

"Good, I don't wanna hear about it. Hearing about Chef's death might demotivate me from getting my tan tomorrow." Justin shrieked, then smiled again into his mirror.

"Just tell us this, is it part of the challenge? Did Chris set this up?" Trent asked, tuning his acoustic guitar and strumming a few chords to pass the time.

"I. Do. Not. Know."

"Guys, Noah clearly doesn't want to talk about it. Just drop it." Cody said, sticking up for his fellow nerd.

The door then opened, and due to instinct, Trent hurled his acoustic guitar at the trespasser. The butt of the guitar then made direct impact to Heather's forehead, and she fell to the floor.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Heather!" The musician knelt to help her up, and Lindsay, Eva, and Gwen came into the cabin too.

"This is just like that dream I had last night, except I was the only guy in here." Cody chuckled, only to get slugged in the arm by Eva.

"C'mon Noah, we know you know something." Eva shouted, picking up the nerd by his collar.

"Yeah! Spit it out." The queen bee said, while rubbing her head.

"If you say so." Noah nonchalantly shrugged, then spit on the ground.

"Ewww!" Lindsay whimpered, hiding behind Heather, who had a very serious look on her face.

"We wanna win, so I suggest you tell us what happened so we can."

"Look, when I say I don't know what happened, I mean it. I witnessed something, big whoop." Noah told them, a bit aggressively.

"Um, guys? Where'd Owen go?" Justin asked, and everyone turned to see that Owen was indeed gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bass, Guys<strong>

"Let's set some rules straight boys." Duncan said, walking in front of the four guys lines up as if it was a military check up.

"There's three bunk beds, and five of us. That means four of us get to share two, and the other gets an entire bunk to themselves."

"I think it should be Ezekiel, he was sharing a bunk with DJ before he left. It's only fair." Tyler announced, patting his pal Zeke on the back.

Harold stood up from his chair, "Agreed! Zeke totally deserves it anyways."

"You three don't count though. You're nerds and Tyler. Geoff and I get to decide." Duncan snapped, making Tyler, Harold, and Zeke frown.

"I dunno, dude. Maybe Zeke should get it." Geoff guiltily squeaked, not wanting to upset Duncan.

"Fine, whatever. Home school can have the stupid bunk anyways." The punk huffed, "Next, no leaving your dirty underwear on the floor, Harold and Tyler."

"I don't leave my underwear on the floor! Gosh, my mom stitched my name into the waistbands!" The redheaded nerd shouted, only to realize the fact his mom stitched his name in his underwear was more embarrassing than leaving his underwear on the floor.

"...Okay? Next, if there is a killer, and they come into this cabin, you will fight. You will fight even if you bleed, you will fight even if punching the killer hurts your hands. You will fight no matter what." Duncan exclaimed, punching his own palm of his hand.

A knock on the door was heard, and all five guys yipped for a second. Duncan hushed them with one hand, and silently told them to all grab weapons.

Tyler readied a baseball bat, Harold unleashed the force in a plastic light saber, Geoff put some boxing gloves on, and Ezekiel prepared his bow and arrow. Duncan readied the door.

Duncan screamed "CHARGE!" as he opened the door, and Geoff rushed out and punched who was on the other side of the door.

"Ow! What the heck, Geoff?" The intruder shrieked, holding her mocha skinned face. It was Courtney.

"Oh snap! I'm so sorry, Court. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry! We thought you were the killer." The party boy got on his knees and apologized, but Courtney still seemed ticked off.

"Whatever, I'm staying in here until the challenge is over. The girls of this team suck, except Bridgette." The Type A girl sighed.

"Hey! Izzy does not suck! She is a totally awesome girl." Harold declared, putting his foot down.

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers, LeShawna<strong>

The ghetto girl was relaxing on her bunk, eating a chocolate bar she had kept in a hidden stash in the cabin.

"Mmmm, girl you know you deserve this. You've been working your booty off the past week in these challenges."

As if on cue to ruin her relaxation, a huge explosion was heard in the middle of the camp grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Camp <strong>**grounds**

Everyone rushed outside to see what had happened, where did this explosion happen? And how?

In the center of the camp grounds, right where the loud speaker was, a huge fire was surrounding it.

Eva was the hero, and ran into the fire real quick to see what was happening, then rushed back out, "Everyone, there is a figure tied to the loud speaker's pole, and they're on fire!"

Everyone gasped, thinking maybe it was an intern, or maybe even Owen. "Campers.. help me..." A voice wheezed, and they all knew it was Chris..

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Ooh a cliff hanger. Anyways, so sorry for the very short chapter! I originally wanted to make it a little bit longer, but I also liked this chapter just the way it was. Next chapter will definitely be much longer, to make up for this one's shortness. I also wanted a few chapters to be based more so on the characters than the actual challenges, to boost some character development, so you may see more of these slipped into the story. Do not fear though! I will always make up for them with a big hunk of chapter of challenges for the campers! A bit violent as well, but I just couldn't hold back. You never know what might happen next! They don't call it Total Drama for nothing. <strong>


	4. Canadian Horror Story Part Two

**Warning - Scenes may contain violence, language, and many stunts only people in this story can perform. Do not do any of this at home, as you may hurt yourself, or your parent(s) may yell at you.**

**Reader Discretion is Advised.**

* * *

><p>Everyone rushed outside to see what had happened, where did this explosion happen? And how?<p>

In the center of the camp grounds, right where the loud speaker was, a huge fire was surrounding it.

Eva was the hero, and ran into the fire real quick to see what was happening, then rushed back out, "Everyone, there is a figure tied to the loud speaker's pole, and they're on fire!"

Everyone gasped, thinking maybe it was an intern, or maybe even Owen. "Campers.. help me..." A voice wheezed, and they all knew it was Chris..

A few people fell to their knees, wondering what they should do.

But it was too late now. The fire had gotten too out of hand, and there was no way in or out without being scorched to death, literally.

"So.. what.. what do we all do now?" Cody asked, whimpering a little bit.

"I... am not sure." Gwen said, biting her lip, she turned around to see all the campers, "Wait, where is Ezekiel, Geoff, and Justin?"

To their surprise, everyone saw the goth girl was indeed correct, as the three mentioned boys were no where in sight.

"It.. seems like only guys are disappearing." Courtney remarked, everyone agreeing, "Let's all head to the Mess Hall to plan our actions."

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers - Eight (Missing Justin and Owen)<strong>

**Killer Bass - Eight (Missing Ezekiel and Geoff)**

* * *

><p>Everyone was huddled up together, and they opened the front door of the Mess Hall.<p>

They all gasped at the sight they saw, a very slender tall man stood there, with his back to them while holding his hands up to his face. Turning around revealed he was stitching something onto his face, it was Chris's own face, or skin. The man had made a mask out of his own victim.

Courtney pushed Trent forward, and Trent charged to the man. Attempting to punch the man was proven failure, as the man grabbed Trent's fist, then his arm, and broke Trent's right arm just like that. Trent fell to the floor in pain.

Eva huffed, cracked her knuckles, and also charged at the man. She, however, hit the stranger, knocking a small slab of the mask off his face. The stranger retaliated by spinning her around, then grabbing her in a choke hold and pressing against a pressure point, knocking the bully out.

Everyone stared in disbelief, the man started dragging the two Gophers by one of their feet each, towards the kitchen. Pausing before he actually entered the kitchen, and uttered some terrifying words, "Me Gusta Mucho." The stranger then dragged Trent and Eva, and went into the freezer.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" Noah blankly whispered.

"I.. think it did?" Tyler squeaked, and he and Duncan walked to the freezer door, trying to open it.

"Ugh.. it's locked!" Duncan yelled, pushing his shoulder against the door trying to open it even harder.

Gwen made a unsatisfied face, "Knock the door down then!"

"I don't look like a brick house, do I? We just lost Eva, DJ was voted off a few days ago, and Owen is no where to be found. None of the strongest people are here with us." The punk explained.

"Step aside, lady and gentlemen." Harold announced, moving Duncan, Tyler, and Gwen, out of the way. "Allow me to use my mad skills on this door!" The nerd pressed his ear against the door, and began moving the spinning door handle as if it was a safe lock.

"Dude, that ain't gonna work. You're just making a geek out of yours-" Duncan didn't finish his sentence, as Harold opened the door releasing a small "Boo yah!".

Everyone stared at the empty freezer, wondering how the man escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers - Six (Missing Owen, Justin, Eva, and Trent)<strong>

**Killer Bass - Eight (Missing Ezekiel and Geoff)**

* * *

><p>Each camper got to work immediately, setting up a few workshops. Harold and Noah were responsible for building weapons from scrap, which including brooms with knives taped securely to one end, then there were large fake fish with nails through its head, for a slap happy humor attack.<p>

Katie and Sadie stepped over to the workshop, pretending like Noah didn't exist, "Eww, this plunger isn't a weapon, Harold!" Sadie shrieked as she held the dirty plunger by its handle.

"Are you kidding me, girls? Would you _want_ to be touched by this?" The geek exclaimed, holding the disgustingly gross rubber part of the plunger inches away from the girls, their reaction was running away in horror.

Then there were workshops simpler, like a food supply stationed by Bridgette and Courtney, making sure there were enough food for everyone and how long it would last.

Next was the tally chart by Gwen and Duncan, where a large piece of paper was taped to a wall, and each camper in the game currently was drawn on it. Trent, Eva, Geoff, Ezekiel, Justin, and Owen were all X'd off.

"Okay everyone! I think we should have a search party, or parties, to try and find Owen, Zeke, Justin, and Geoff. They could just be lost or something in the woods." Courtney announced very loudly.

"And who do you suppose will be in these search parties?" Heather brutally asked, with Lindsay nodding by her side.

"Well, there's fourteen of us, so eight should go looking while six stay here and station. Four parties of two people. One party should be Duncan and Tyler, one should be LeShawna and Izzy, one should be Harold and Cody, and one should be Gwen and.. and.. and Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed, pointing at each person as she called their name.

"Woah woah, Tyler and I don't work well together. And Gwen and I are running the tally chart." Duncan said, trying to get his way out of searching with Tyler.

"Well, you and Tyler are the strongest of the guys here, and anyone can work that tally chart."

"What about Harold and I? We're like the weakest here!" Cody sighed, with Harold looking sad on his side.

"Harold.. has his mad skills. And you are pretty smart too! C'mon, it'll be fine." The CIT awkwardly pointed out, finding decent qualities of the two.

"We also have five walkie talkies, so you all get one and can communicate with us." Courtney passed said talkies to one member of each party, "Now on your way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Party One - Duncan and Tyler <strong>

"Look, I know you don't really like me, but can't we just try and search for the guys? Our and their lives depend on it." Tyler informed Duncan, only to get a scoff in response at first.

"This is a challenge, Whine-ler. Chris just got your panties all up in a bunch, and you're acting like this is real."

"Dude, did you not hear Chris asking for us to help him, while he **burned** on that pole?"

"Whatever, if this challenge means so much to you, you can go search by yourself." Duncan chuckled, tossing Tyler his broom-knife combination weapon, and like that, walked away.

"Don't come crying to me when the killer is killing you!" The Jock yelled out, and then sighed as he began walking by himself with two weapons in each arm, and a walkie talkie in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Two - LeShawna and Izzy<strong>

"So girl you like Harold or something? You two seem awfully close." LeShawna asked, trying not to sound like she had a small crush on the geek.

"Hahaha, I dunno. Not really, but I don't wanna friendzone him, so maybe a little bit." The crazy girl giggled, and LeShawna stared at her.

"I expected you to like, go off on some story about Chewbacca or something." LeShawna said, wide eyed.

"What? Nooo, the Ewoks are the ones that are awesome! Once my ex, Graham, and I went to Redwood National and State Parks in California, and we saw an Ewok! I swear it! And the scenery kind of reminded me of the scenes in Star Wars where the Ewoks were.. which reminds me of another time when.." Izzy then, of course, began going off on another story.

LeShawna sighed, then did a small smile towards the other girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Two - Cody and Harold <strong>

After an hour of searching, and talking, the boys decided to take a break.

"Man! That's so awesome you went to Redwood Nation and State Parks in Cali, did you know that was where they filmed-" Cody exclaimed, as being cut off by Harold.

"The Forest Moon of Endor scenes! I know! Gosh, it was so cool." The redheaded geek snorted with laughter.

"Hey, look a confessional. Guard the door for me while I pee?"

"Yeah sure, Codester, go for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Cody: *He opens the door, and unzips his pants as a trickling sound is heard, his back to the camera***

**Harold: *Heard outside* Oh gosh! Cody lock that door and never come out ever! That dude is here! *Running noises are heard***

**Cody: *He shakes a little bit, getting urine all over his pants* Aw dang it! *He locks the door, pulls up his pants, and sits in the fetal position* You're in a happy place.. you're in a happy place.. *A noise that sounds like a pipe rattling against the walls of the confessional is heard* You're-in-a-happy-place, **You're-in-a-happy-place,**You're-in-a-happy-place, **You're-in-a-ha- *A gloved fist punches through the wall of the confessional, and grabs Cody by the throat, another hand bursts through the wall, and unlocks the confessional* ********

* * *

><p><strong>Party Four - Bridgette and Gwen<strong>

"How can you like Courtney as much as you do, though? I mean, I can stand her, maybe even enjoy her presence. But when she isn't bossing your, and my, team around, all she does is complain." Gwen asked Bridgette, who chuckled at the question.

"I don't know, not everyone is that bad, Gwen. Why do you hang out with Duncan? I know he's not bad, but in a few peoples' eyes, he is." Bridgette explained, with Gwen nodding, understanding what the blonde girl meant.

A crackling noise went off, and Bridgette held the walkie talkie to her and Gwen's ears.

"Help! The.. the Killer got Cody, and I think he's after me now!" Screeched Harold's voice.

"What do you mean? You didn't try to save Cody?" Courtney yelled on the other side of the connection.

"I tried slapping the Styrofoam fish at the guy, but he took a bite of it! He ingested Styrene! I'm near the huge cliff right now."

"Boy, Izzy and I are on our way now." Came LeShawna's voice.

"Yeah! I'm comin' too!" Tyler yelled.

"Gwen and Bridgette, you two keep searching, Harold has enough help." Courtney said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall <strong>

Courtney went over to the tally chart, and crossed Cody's figure out.

"What? The strange guy got Cody?" Noah questioned, concerned for his friend.

"That's what Harold said." Courtney nonchalantly answered, not seeming to care much for Noah's loss.

Noah sat there at his building station, staring into space, until a hand went on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Nolan! I'm sure Cooper will be just fine!" Lindsay smiled, and Noah returned a small smirk.

"Thanks Lesley." He chuckled, only for Lindsay to blink in confusement.

"But my name is Lindsay!"

"And my name is Noah, nice to meet you." Noah responded smoothly, shaking Lindsay's hand.

Off on the other side of the Mess Hall, Sadie and Katie huffed at Noah smiling at Lindsay.

"I wonder what she'll say once she finds out he has a girlfriend back home!" Katie said to her best friend.

"Like, I know right? She'll be sooo mad at him!"

"No you morons, he lied to you. He doesn't have a girlfriend back home, he just didn't like you two." Heather interrupted the BFFFLs.

"But.. why?" They both asked, quite upset.

"I'm not sure, but if your team loses this 'challenge', you two should vote off Duncan, or Geoff. I heard they and Noah are kinda close, so he'll be upset if one of his pals goes home. It's called revenge, think about it." The raven haired girl chuckled evilly, then left the two to think amongst themselves.

"What did you just tell Katie and Sadie?" Courtney asked, bumping into Heather.

"Um, none of your business? It was nothing bad, I only told them Noah wasn't interested in either of them, so they should move on and focus more on the game. I did you a favor." Heather whispered, and Courtney turned to see the two girls talking with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Harold<strong>

The geeky boy was inhaling heavily, and stopped at the top of the cliff, where every contestant was just a week earlier, to catch his breath.

It was dark out, and he could barely see what was in front of him. His glasses were so fogged up, he didn't notice at first the figure just behind him. But then he did.

The strange man didn't have Cody with him, so Harold figured maybe Cody had gotten away, but now it was Harold against the killer.

The dweeb whooped out a secret pair of nunchaku, and began spinning them around like a pro. He then whooped them at the man, who nonchalantly grabbed one of the sticks, and broke the chain over his knee.

"You... what have you done?" Harold seriously asked, very ticked off.

"Me Gusta Muuuuuucho." The man slowly said, slowly walking towards Harold until he was on the edge of the cliff.

"Stay away from my pal, you creepy little meme user!" A voice bellowed, and Tyler leaped on top of the killer, poking the man's arms with the knives on the ends of the broomsticks, doing very little damage.

The man threw Tyler into Harold, and both boys slowly fell off the cliff, except Tyler grabbed onto the edge of the cliff with his trusty gripped fingers, Harold held onto Tyler's legs.

This didn't stop the man, until a rotten pear hit the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Izzy and LeShawna, who pelted him with rotten fruit until they had no more. He still was left standing.

"Get away from Tyler, and my redhead bud!" Izzy shouted, and jumped over the man, and leaped on his back. Holding him in a head lock, the crazy girl urged LeShawna to rip off his Chris mask.

Just as the ghetto girl's hand touched the mask, the Killer broke free of the head lock, and slapped LeShawna with a brutal force.

"I _know_ you did not just slap LeShawna." LeShawna hugged, and cracked her knuckles. The stranger chuckled, then grabbed Izzy and stepped on Tyler's hands until he fell, the man then proceeded to jump off the cliff with Izzy, and followed Harold and Tyler.

"Courtney," LeShawna spoke into her walkie talkie, "I got some bad news."

"Yeah, we do too." Gwen whispered, "Can we come back to the Mess Hall? We've been searching for like two hours now."

"Ugh, fine.. come back."

"Chtz Zzz Krztch Y U NO chrzhtch" Screeched what they assumed was Tyler's side of the talkies.

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers - Five - Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Noah, Lindsay<strong>

**Killer Bass - Five? - Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Duncan? **

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall<strong>

The three girls managed to make their ways to the Mess Hall without any problems.

"Status reports." Courtney ordered, and Gwen glanced at Bridgette, who made a guilty face.

"Well, when Izzy and I got to Harold on the cliff, the killer freaky guy managed to get all of Harold, Tyler, and Izzy, but he fell off the cliff with them." The ghetto girl announced, and Courtney frowned a little.

"And Duncan?"

"He wasn't there, he might've been with Tyler, but we didn't see or hear him."

Courtney frowned some more, and X'd out the four Killer Bass teammates mentioned, giving Duncan only half an x.

"Gwen? Bridgette?"

"Well, we went to go search the woods, and we heard a conversation. It wasn't much, we're not even sure who it was. But they said something about potatoes, then laughed a lot." Bridgette explained.

"Then, I think they heard or saw us, wherever they were. So we ran and managed to leave hearing distance from them." Gwen finished, by this time every girl, and Noah, were listening.

"So wait, I'm the only guy left?" Noah asked, and everyone turned to see his emotionless face.

"Maybe Duncan is out there, but yeah." Bridgette answered, with Noah's face still having as much emotion as a brick.

"Gee Killers, I sure feel special with you wanting me to be the last guy you get. Yippee."

"It means you're gonna be the survivor! Like in all those movies!" Lindsay yipped, trying to cheer Noah up.

"Lindsay, if that theory was correct, LeShawna would have gone first, then the kissing couple would go next, then you would."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, staring down at Noah.

"The African-American always dies first, or whatever. Then the kissing couple who goes off in the woods. Chris, or the Killer, isn't that cliche."

"Okay like, what are we supposed to do though? We can't just stay here until we die." Sadie pointed out.

"I know! We should go find the killer and instead of attacking him one on one, attack him all at once!" Katie explained, with everyone staring at her and her friend.

"You two realize that just might kill us all, right?" Gwen asked, wiping her nose with her hand.

"I gotta agree with the Goth girl, she might be weird and all, but I'm not about to go risk my life just because a few of us think it's a challenge." Heather said, sticking her nose up in the air, being all Queen Bee-like.

"So now you're thinking it's real?" Courtney shouted, as Katie and Sadie held her back from punching Heather.

"I never said it was, but I still don't feel like getting beat up by some weirdo just for some high ratings." The raven haired girl calmly announced, "You all can go, but I'm staying here."

Everyone else looked around the room awkwardly, "So who is and isn't going?" Bridgette asked.

"Katie and I will go! We're not chickens!" Sadie hollered, squeezing Katie in a hug.

"I.. guess I'll go." Courtney muttered, and glanced at Heather, who snickered.

LeShawna glanced at her teammates, and sighed, "I'm coming with y'all."

The four girls left, as Bridgette, Heather, Noah, Lindsay, and Gwen stayed in the Mess Hall.

After a few moments, they all heard a slight rustle in the Freezer, and out came the strange man.

"Nobody move, it'll be fine." Noah whispered, only for the four girls fled under a table. The Killer stepped closer and closer to Noah, who showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Me... Gusta?" He wheezed, and picked Noah up by his throat, "Y U NO SCARED?"

Noah just nonchalantly stared at the man, into his eyes. He was then placed down, as the man walked over to Lindsay, and did the same thing to her from what he did to Noah, she ended up screaming.

The stranger cackled, and carried the dumb blonde with him into the freezer, and disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Bridgette asked, in complete awe.

"I don't know. Maybe my amazing personality turns him off." Noah sarcastically responded, and took a book out from a cabinet nearby, and began reading.

* * *

><p>The other four girls were now in the woods, walking around looking for the killer.<p>

Katie and Sadie were leading the pack, surprisingly. LeShawna and Courtney were at each other's sides, and a slight distance away from the unbiological twins.

"Hey Court, you know why them girls just randomly took charge? I mean it's great and all, but how can you take them seriously after hearing a week of them squealing constantly?" LeShawna asked, with Courtney sighing in return.

"I don't know, they just randomly changed. I still think Heather had something to do with it, she spoke to them earlier in the Mess Hall."

"You frontin' me? That prissy, little diva definitely got something to do with it. Ain't no questions to be asked. I'll handle her for ya, girl." The loudmouth whispered, patting her friend on the back.

"Guys, I just heard something!" Katie shouted, with Sadie agreeing immediately.

The strange man suddenly dodged all of them, sprinting with Lindsay in his arms, deeper into the woods.

"Follow him!" The chubbier of the BFFFLs ordered, and they all began charging at the man, who kept running.

Some were slower than others, Courtney was tailing the Killer, while Katie was a few feet behind Courtney. Then there was LeShawna who was a small distance behind Katie, then Sadie who was pretty far behind.

After some time of running, Courtney, Katie, and LeShawna were now in a cave, right behind the man. Holding Lindsay in one hand, he managed to fend off the three girls with the other hand all at once. Katie then stopped for a second, while the other two kept fighting.

Shining her pink sparkly (and with no Wifi) cell phone in the very dark cave, she noticed several cages, each filled with one or two of a contestant, who had some kind of gag or muzzle on to prevent them for talking or making noise.

Katie gulped, and turned around to see Sadie just about to enter the cave, "Sadie, no! It's a trap, turn back!"

"Too late." An all too familiar voice cackled, then pushed Sadie into the cave, before she could even turn around. The figure chuckled, then grabbed the top of the cave entrance, and slid a covering over the entrance. Kind of like a garage door closing.

Sadie fell to the floor in the darkness, and got up only to knock her BFFFL's phone out of her hand. Now the only light source was the strange man's bright eyes.

That changed as soon as he opened his teeth to reveal pearly white, shining teeth in a very unpleasant, almost gruesome, grin.

"Me Gusta, Me Gusta, Me me me me Me Gustaaa!" He chanted, then the man walked over somewhere very slowly, and lit up a lamp that illuminated the entire cave.

"Oh... my..." Courtney stared, as almost every other contestant was tied up and gagged, being put in a cage very uncomfortably.

"Me Gusta? LOLOLOLOL!" The man began cheering, it sounded like something a tribe would holler out before attacking a victim, and sure enough, he tossed Lindsay in a cage, then dove for the four girls.

LeShawna unleashed a Styrofoam fish, and dug the nailed part into the face of the stranger, she then ripped it away from his face.

This caused the mask to rip off, and his face was shown to be perfectly harmless. The man had a pale skin, and his eyes were very blue, he scoffed, and flipped over LeShawna, tossing her into a cage and locking it.

Him locking the ghetto girl in a cage, gave Courtney enough time to knock him to the ground and pin the man down. Katie and Sadie gathered around, and tried holding him down with Courtney.

The stranger chuckled, then began a raspberry, sticking his tongue out and spitting a little bit. One drop of saliva entered Courtney's eye, and she dropped to the ground, holding her eye in pain. The man pushed the wonder twins away, and dropped Courtney in a cage as well.

"Okay, no more fun time!" Sadie yelled, and unleashed something no one, not even herself, knew she had. She leaped on top of the man, and began slapping him with intense force, leaving highly red marks on his cheeks. The stranger sighed, and passed out a few seconds afterwards.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie. Did you like, just kill that guy?" Katie asked, in amazement at how strong her friend really was.

"I don't know! I don't think so, though."

The cave then opened, and came in, who but, Chris and Chef.

"And the Killer Bass win! Well, actually, didn't we say we were gonna judge on who had more survivors?" Chris chuckled, looking up at Chef, who nodded.

"Well, then I guess it's a tie! There's Katie, Sadie, and Bridgette for the Bass, and then Noah, Heather, and Gwen for the Gophers."

"Actually, Chris. You're forgetting Duncan, we didn't get him, so he's technically still a survivor, wherever he is." Chef pointed out, and Chris frowned.

"Don't correct me, Hatchet. But okay, then the Killer Bass still do win. We'll all untie you and what not, then go over some awesome footage we liked best for this challenge!" The host exclaimed, and left Chef all the dirty work.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**ess Hall**

The twenty (excluding Duncan, who was still missing) campers all sat at their assigned tables, and Chris started a projection of a few clips of the challenge.

"This I liked to call, is the Montage of Failitude!" Chris announced, and the film began rolling.

First it showed Chris walking into the Gophers' Guys Cabin, where Chris calmly walked in, no one noticing him, and luring Owen out with a chocolate bar.

Next it showed Chris and Chef tip toeing to the loud speaker pole, swiftly avoiding Courtney, who was walking to the Bass' Guys Cabin. Chris tied an exact replica of himself to the pole, and Chef adjusted the speakers so it sounded more quiet and life like, while the fire started, Chris sat in the shadows from afar and wheezed out "Campers.. help me..." Causing it to sound like the fake Chris was saying it.

As the fire continued going on, Chef and Chris bagged Justin, Geoff, and Ezekiel, as they were the only people who were not in eye's view of the other campers, Chris and Chef left seconds before Gwen noticed the three guys disappear.

As the strange man entered the Freezer, he locked the door from inside, and opened a small hatch that was on the ceiling, it blended really well with the ceiling, as Harold opened the Freezer door, no one saw the hatch up above.

Next, Cody is seen in the Confessional, and the man is just outside, making noise to worry Cody. Cody ended up peeing himself, and got pee all over his pants.

Finally, it shows a small previously unseen clip, Duncan is in the woods taking a nap, and Chris and Chef are dressed up as angels. Wearing robes and halos, they toss a potato on Duncan, and he wakes up thinking he sees the spirits of the host and co-host, he then falls back asleep almost immediately.

"Yeah, there were so many faults with our plans, if even one second was off for anything, you guys could have probably figured it out. But nope! We got you guys, one by one! Thanks to the Legal Department, they sent us over the guy you all know as the Killer. His name, is Greg. And sometimes Steve. He is Good Guy Greg, and/or Scumbag Steve. So call him whatever you want out of those two."

"He will serve as an intern, so you'll probably see him around a lot. Now, Screaming Gophers! I believe we have a date at the elimination ceremony!" Chris announced, and everyone went to go do what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Lindsay: Hannah told me to vote you off, sorry!**

**LeShawna: Who do_ I_ vote off? That skunk, Heather.**

**Trent: Man this bites, broke my right arm. But, I gotta vote for you dude. Your silence is... creepy.**

**Noah: Not only are you annoying, but you don't do anything in these challenges to help us. You fell asleep first last challenge, and were caught first this. **

* * *

><p>"Welcome Screaming Gophers, to one of your teammates death sentences. Well not really, but Steve will be driving the Boat of Losers, so haha, get it? Anyways, you all have cast your votes, the first Marshmallow of the night goes to.. Gwen."<p>

Gwen grinned, and nonchalantly received her marshmallow.

"Next, is Eva."

"No shock there, I'm the glue of this team." Eva muttered to herself, and took her prize. Chris glanced at her, a bit scared, but shook it off,

"Cody, Noah, Lindsaaaay."

"Awesome!" Cody held out his hand for a high five from Noah, who stared for a second, then gave his pal a weak high five. Lindsay squealed in happiness, and the three all caught their marshmallows.

"And the last person to not receive any votes is... LeShawna!"

The ghetto girl released a sigh of relief, and her marshmallow bounced off her forehead and into her lap.

"Now you four, all received some votes. Heather, Owen, Trent, and Justin. The one with the least votes is.. Justin!"

"Thank you, Chris." Justin said, and gave a pearly white smile as he caught his marshmallow.

"You three managed to rack up some voted, and surprisingly, Heather had the least of you three." Chris announced, and Heather grinned at the frowning Owen and Trent.

"Owen, and Trent. Owen you seem to be just, there, not doing much in the challenges. Trent, you broke your arm and may be useless now. Let's see what your teammates thought, and the person they think deserves to be eliminated is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Trent."

"What? But I didn't even break my arm! Scumbag Steve did!" The musician sighed, looking at the grinning Steve.

"You signed a contract, so you cannot sue us. And don't blame Steve, who charges at a possible serial killer? Not a smart move dude." Chris calmly said, and Trent grabbed his luggage and was on his way.

"How could you guys vote Trent off? He's like the sweetest guy here!" Gwen shouted, and marched her way back to her cabin.

"Who'll go next? Will Gwen get her revenge? Where's Duncan? Will your awesome host get any handsomer? Find out these questions on the next.. TOTAL.. DRAMA... ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were walking together in the woods, and they noticed a bear in their path. Sadie smiled at Katie, then scared the bear off with a scream. Little did they know, the bear wasn't looking at them as prey, he was looking at a coconut. Without Sadie and Katie, the coconut would have been history. But what was so special about this coconut...?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Lindsay - Trent**

**LeShawna - Heather**

**Trent - Justin**

**Noah - Owen**

**Cody - Owen**

**Eva - Trent**

**Owen - Trent**

**Heather - Trent**

**Gwen - Justin**

**Justin - Owen**

* * *

><p><strong>Total<strong>

**Trent - Four**

**Heather - One**

**Justin - Two**

**Owen - Three**


	5. GothDrama City! Part One

"Last time on Total Drama Island! What do you get when you put twenty teens on an island with a serial killer? They think it's a challenge and one by one they could have all died! But we don't roll that way in Total Drama, so it was a challenge! Both teams ended up working together, but in the end, the Killer Bass prevailed! The Screaming Gophers ended up sending poor Trent home, due to a broken arm. Let's see what we have in store for this episode of... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>That Catchy Theme Song We All Know And Love Begins To Play...<strong>

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_(Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a Scuba Diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen let's out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.)_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_(Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until its in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with DJ by her side who's eyes light up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into DJ and Bridgette, the camera follows the bull.)_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_(Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan trying to grab something from his hand that looks like a small wooden Chris head, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the Chris Head with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up.)_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_(Gwen grabs the Chris head happily, but her LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the idol but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the idol.)_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_(Harold is doing karate moves on a large log in front of the waterfall, while Courtney is right in front of him trying to do the same karate moves. Harold nods with approval, then Eva, Heather, Gwen, and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the Chris Idol. All falling to certain death to sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them, saving them.)_

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_(They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah walks along and raises an eye brow at Cody, then picks up the Idol, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie on the bull, Sadie grabs the idol and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the Bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.)_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

_(Justin is given the Idol, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the idol. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the Idol, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris.)_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_(Chef is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their Idol. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.)_

_**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**_

_(Various scenes are shown of each camper having the Idol at one point until another takes it from them.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song)_

* * *

><p>"Hey hey! Get your filthy fingers off me!" Duncan shouted, as Chef threw him into the Killer Bass' Guys Cabin.<p>

"Dude, where were you the last three days?" Geoff asked, with a puzzled expression.

"I was in the woods, sleeping, and hiding from the Killer guy, he almost spotted me a few times. Freakin' Psycho." Duncan growled, "Man am I tired, I can't wait to get some sleep."

As soon as Duncan leaped onto his bunk, the intercom went off, "Campers, or should I say citizens, report to the outdoor theater immediately to start your next challenge.

"What outdoor theater?" Ezekiel asked, getting a shrug from Tyler.

"The outdoor theater is nearby the elimination ceremony, you can find it. McLean, Out." The intercom buzzed.

* * *

><p>Everyone managed to find their way to the so called outdoor theater, which was basically a large stage with some curtains for a back-stage preparation area, and then two wooden bleachers with three rows of seats.<p>

"You all can take your seats, but you're just gonna stand up because of how awesome this challenge is gonna be." Chris announced with a huge toothy smile.

"So what's the challenge then?" Cody asked while trying to sit next to Gwen.

"Okay... Have you ever wanted to be your favorite super hero, or even super villain? Well now you can! The Legal Department just last night said it was safe enough, and that is today's challenge! Allow me to explain further,

"The Gophers are going to be the Heroes, and the civilians/pedestrians, while the Bass get to be the Villains! The Gophers Heroes must save their pedestrians/civilians while the Bass must stop the Gophers. Sounds simple enough, but there are going to be multiple parts to this challenge!

"Chef and I hand selected the Heroes and Villains, so all of you go to the back stage area's dressing room, and there shall be a list of who is what!" The host with the most explained, as everyone looked wide eyed or confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Harold: I am gonna rock this challenge! At Hero Steve's Training Camp for Heroes, I learned a few things on heroes weaknesses, that'll come in handy!**

**Justin: Man, Do I look good in tights!**

* * *

><p>"Now to represent the Killer Bass! Their team leader... The Jocker!" Chris screeched into a megaphone, and Tyler stepped out from behind a curtain.<p>

"Man, I feel stupid. I don't look good in purple!" Tyler sighed, then looked into a mirror, "Woah woah. Okay, I can handle the purple, but who the heck did my make up? And what's up with the green hair?"

It was true, Tyler's wardrobe consisted of a dirty orange button up shirt. An even dirtier purple jacket covered up most of the button up, complete with a light green flower pinned onto the jacket. A matching purple trousers were loosely hanging off the jock's legs, and finally a dark purple pair of loafers.

Tyler's face looked almost bleached, it was purely white, with a few exceptions of dirty smears. His lips were ruby red, and some of the redness went beyond his lips, to form a permanent smile, even if he was frowning. And lastly, his hair of course was greener than grass, it was styled to almost look like he just woke up.

"You look awesome! Now go sit down at your team's bleachers while we wait for everyone else." The host ordered. Tyler sighed, and walked with perfect posture to his seat.

"Next on the list is.. Oh! What's a Jocker, without his Barbie Quinn?"

"A Barbie Quinn?" Tyler asked, obviously confused.

Bridgette walked out onto the stage, and it took Tyler, and Chef, to realize it was actually Bridgette.

Bridgette's face, much like Tyler's, was completely white, and her lips were painted a sinister black. But what really stood out about her appearance, was her actually costume.

Her costume was basically a wet suit, with a jester's hat that had two points sticking from it attached. Only two colors were on the costume, black and red. It was complete opposites on her suit, if black was on her left leg, red was on her right.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Bridgette asked while walking over to sit next to Tyler, who's eyes were widened.

"What? Nah, you look great! Better than great." The Jocker chuckled.

"You two save the cuteness for later, actually just save it for whenever I'm not around." Chris frowned, "And welcome our next villain, Mr. Chill!"

What walked out from behind the curtain wasn't anything Bridgette or Tyler expected, but Chris grinned and even snickered a little bit, as Geoff walked on stage.

His suit didn't even look like a costume, it looked like a robotic suit from the future, with a scuba diving helmet placed on his head. Yet that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was, there were tubes going from the back of the suit, to the helmet, and began flowing light blue liquids from place to place.

Once the liquid reached Geoff's helmet, his teeth began chattering, and soon his skin became a very light blue. To complete his costume, he had two additional accessories. One was a red pair of glasses, that were actually thermal glasses. The second was a top quality device that looked like a ray gun.

"I-is this thing sa-safe? Am I g-gonna die from hypothermia? Or will this b-bl-blow up?" Geoff chattered, to which Chris began laughing.

"Who knows man, we got all these costumes for a bargain. It should be safe, but don't get your hopes up." The host snickered with Chef, and Geoff took a seat on the bleachers.

"Next on the list... Scarecow!"

"This costume is kind of... itchy. Can I get a different one, eh? One less itchy?" Ezekiel's voice said behind a curtain, and he walked out scratching his costume very harshly.

The prairie boy's costume was just as odd as Geoff's. Well maybe not as odd, but it was up there. Sewn together was numerous pieces of burlap to make a clothing that represented a hooded sweatshirt, with its sleeves ripped off. The hood was over the home schooled teen face.

There was still something else over Ezekiel's face, which was a gas mask of some sort, which also had a red pair of goggles attached to it.

Ezekiel's pants were simple brown sweat pants, but they had lots of rope wrapped around the waist and each ankle had a small amount of rope tied to it. A few tears in the pants revealed lots of bundles of straw were placed in the suit as well.

"No, the itchiness of the straw in the suit will distract you from the itchiness of the burlap! Now sit down and quit your whining."

"Zeke, are you okay?" Bridgette nervously asked, running her hand across the burlap suit.

"You're asking him if he's okay? I might get hypothermia!" Geoff cried out. Bridgette made a slight guilty face.

Chris face palmed, then continued reading off the list, "Here's a simple pair of villains, Tweedledum and Tweedledee!"

Of course, Katie and Sadie skipped on out, wearing what seemed the most simplest costumes so far.

Katie wore a silver sparkling dress, with matching high heels, and ruby earrings. Sadie wore a golden sparkling dress, with of course matching high heels, and sapphire earrings.

"Hey! Why do they get to wear simple costumes while we look like freaks?" Tyler questioned, with the other three nodding with him.

"Because the original Tweedles had tuxedos, but Katie and Sadie are girls so we feminized the costumes. You guys need to stop complaining, the challenge hasn't even began!"

"Oh my gosh Katie, you look like, soo beautiful in that dress!" Sadie chirped, with Katie's face lighting up immediately.

"Oh my gosh, no you look even more beautiful!"

"Oh my gosh, how many times can we say oh my gosh before I bring out the next person? None, because the next person is becoming right now! Introducing... The Killer Crook!" The host shouted.

Duncan stomped onto the stage, and a few of his teammates gasped.

The punk's skin was as green as his hair, which was actually now flattened for this occasion. Adding to his physical appearance was a large mouth guard-like item in his mouth, that made Duncan's teeth look ridiculously sharp. The only article of clothing on the teen was a grey pair of sweat pants, that were ripped so that they were knee length now.

"You've gotta be kidding me, do I really have to do this?" The delinquent demanded.

"Well, let me think. If you don't, you get automatically eliminated. If you get eliminated, you do not get the hundred thousand dollar cash reward. So no, you do not have to do it, but if you want the money then yeah you do." Chris snickered, to which Duncan rolled his eyes, and walked to take a seat.

"Oh! This one has got to be my favorite villain, Hush!"

A mysterious figure stepped into the spotlight, and had quite a peculiar look to his/her appearance.

For one thing, their entire head was wrapped up in a gauze like a mummy, minus their eyes, nostrils, and mouth. Their wardrobe seemed to also manage to cover all signs of muscle or curviness so that made it further difficult on debating on if it was a guy or girl.

Draped across the teen's body was a large, baggy trench coat, that was tied up right at the hip. Sagging from their legs was a pair of combat pants, which was completed with a pair of combat boots.

The identity of this person was revealed as soon as they opened their mouth and released their distinctive voice into the air, "Chris isn't this copyright material?" Courtney asked.

"Chef, you know what I'm going to ask right?" Chris questioned the cook.

Chef glanced at Courtney, then back at Chris, "If this is copyright material?"

"No. I was gonna ask why you didn't put gauze over her mouth too, that's the whole reason I wanted her to be Hush! So she would _hush_!"

Chef blinked, then gave his famous gap toothed grin, and held up a roll of gauze, chasing Courtney back stage again.

"While Chef goes on to shut Hush up, give a warm welcome to... The Puzzler!"

Harold swaggered on out for everyone to see him. Dressed with a nifty green jacket with a purple shirt underneath, and a purple tie, Harold walked with a cane that had a question mark carved at the end of one end. His pants matched his jacket, and he wore some green Italian shoes. To top it off, Harold wore a green bowling hat as well.

"Puzzle me this, Puzzle me that! Did curiosity, really kill the cat?" The dweeb riddled with a smirk, and his teammates rolled their eyes.

"I like your enthusiasm Harold, you're the only one!" Chris perked up, giving everyone else a stink eye, "But before you can go on to tell us about your lonely childhood and when friends weren't there comic books were, we have one last villain to show! And that is Poison Izzy!"

Izzy flipped and tumbled right into the bleachers as if on cue, her suit was quite simple though. It was a simple one piece bathing suit-like design, only made of entirely leaves and other sorts of plants, her hair was also curled professionally, and her lips were a poisonous green color.

"And with that, we are finished with the villains! Now you ten can see your competition, with the heroes! The team leader for the Screaming Gophers, Ratman!"

Justin arrived, strutting out into eye's view. Dressed in a purple latex suit, Justin had it all.

He had a yellow utility belt strapped around his waist, he had a mask that represented a rat, he even had the cape! Slapped onto his chest was an insignia of a rat's silhouette.

Katie and Sadie began cheering for Justin, while Bridgette gazed towards at the model. Most of the Killer Bass' Guys' response were towards the negative side.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear that suit, I don't want any of that latex wedged up in my butt." Duncan remarked, with Geoff and Ezekiel laughing.

"Well, I don't look like a refrigerator, some skin-diseased psycho, or something that belongs stuck on a pole in a cornfield." Justin retaliated, and everyone let out a slight 'oooh'.

The host wiped a tear of joy from his eye, "Justin, you make me proud! And here is your sidekick in action, Goblin!"

Chef walked out from behind the curtain, carrying Courtney over his shoulder, he also had Cody over his other shoulder, "Kid didn't wanna come out, so I brought him out" Hatchet explained. The Chef then dropped Cody in the center of the stage, and carried Courtney (Who's mouth was now covered with gauze) over to her seat.

"I feel.. like a dork." Cody shamefully mumbled, getting a few chuckles from the Killer Bass.

"Well you must feel like that everyday, so today you can be Super Dork! I bet I hear a thousand of fan girls are squealing just looking at you!" Chris cackled with joy.

Cody sighed, and he had a reason to. He, like Justin, had a latex suit as well. However this one was much more revealing, Cody's torso was only covered by a green latex vest-like material, that had a black "G" sewn in where his heart was. Then the geek's legs were completely exposed, except for his groin which was covered with one tiny black speedo.

The final accessory to Cody's costume was a small masquerade-like mask that covered his nose and a fraction of his forehead. The scrawny teen moped next to Justin, who was admiring his biceps, and sat down.

"Now here is... Talia All Cool!"

Heather flaunted out in a black spandex jumpsuit that looked pretty normal, aside from the massive amount of cleavage revealed, "Chris, this costume is lame. Even _Geoff_ has a cooler costume, and he's a refrigerator." Heather snapped, causing some giggles towards Geoff's direction.

Chris angrily stared into space, ignoring Heather, then announced, "Okay, our final Hero! Bring out, Fratwoman!"

Lindsay skipped out, in a completely ordinary costume that looked even simpler than Heather's. It was a simple cheerleader outfit, with the word "Frat" on one of the breast areas, and "Rulez!" on the other breast area.

"Oh, and finally the pedestrians/victims/Whatever-you-would-like-to-call-them." Chris cheered, as the rest of the Screaming Gophers teammates walked on stage, wearing their regular clothes.

"Now before all of you compliment me on these awesome costumes that fans would pay thousands of dollars for, we have no time for chit chat as we have a tight schedule! Let me explain this awesomeness of the challenge!

"Villains Vs Heroes and Normies. While all of you took your precious time changing into these awesome costumes, Our Interns revamped the island to look a little more... superhero-styled, if you will. We're releasing you all into it, there's bunches of cardboard buildings, tiny underground tunnels, the forest, much more.

"Now the rules of the challenge. The Villains can capture the Heroes and Pedestrians, and vice versa. However! If a villain captures someone, they _have_ to use their super power to help capture the person. The Heroes and Pedestrians can capture the Villains no matter what, but a Hero has to turn the Villain in, if all Heroes are captured, Villains win.

"The Villains bring the Heroes/Pedestrians to the bank, also known as the Mess Hall, which will be run by Chef. Heroes bring the Villains to the jail, also known as the Dock of Shame, ran by yours truly. There's a set time limit to all of this, so no time for questions! The challenge... starts... now!" Chris hollered, "Run, little piggies, run!"

Everyone blinked, then began running into the campgrounds. The entire island was filled with cardboard buildings, large fake toy cars, poles with flashlights attached to them acting as streetlights, and much more.

"You all," The loudspeaker screeched, "Are now in Goth-Drama City! Also known as, my world!"

_To Be Continued..._


	6. GothDrama City! Part Two

"Run, little piggies, run!"

Everyone blinked, then began running into the campgrounds. The entire island was filled with cardboard buildings, large fake toy cars, poles with flashlights attached to them acting as streetlights, and much more.

"You all," The loudspeaker screeched, "Are now in Goth-Drama City! Also known as, my world!"

"You're kidding me, right? Cardboard buildings? Fake cars? Looks like somebody spent a **little too much** money on the costumes!" Eva snarled, and grabbed Noah and placed him on her back, "You and I are partners today, bookworm!"

"Oh, yay. A girl is giving me a piggyback ride, I feel warm and fuzzy inside." Noah sarcastically remarked. Eva breathed in and out for a second, and began charging into the woods, with Noah screaming at the top of his lungs,

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah: That challenge felt more like a bull riding contest to me, than it did a superhero one. **

* * *

><p>Geoff stared at the remaining Gophers who were still there, and he took out his ray-gun-like weapon, "G-Guess we-we'll see what this d-d-d-does."<p>

Then party animal raised his gun to what seemed the easiest target, Owen. He clicked the trigger, and nothing happened. He clicked it again, and this time held it down. It took about three or four seconds, then a blue beam went right to Owen's right arm.

"Geoff! That really hurt, and now I'm really c-cold!" Owen whined, staring as his entire arm was now in a blast of ice.

"Q-Quick! Katie and Sadie, g-g-go bring him to the b-bank!" Geoff demanded.

The two twins rushed over to the big teen, and Owen panicked, "Oh golly, what do I do, what do I do?" On instinct, Owen whooped his frozen arm like a bat, and knocked Katie and Sadie a few feet away, devastated at what the teen just did, he blinked then looked at his arm, "I am... Freeze-Arm!"

By this time, everyone had ran off, and it was now Katie, Sadie, and Geoff staring at Owen. Owen smirked a little, then ran off into the woods, being chased by the three.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Harold were strolling on the beach, and Harold took this opportunity to get closer to the crazy girl.<p>

"Puzzle me this, Puzzle me that! If I loved you, would you love me back?" The redhead teen chuckled, placing an arm around Izzy's shoulder.

"I dunno, Harold. My love is a little... _poisonous_." Izzy cooed into Harold's ear, making his face turn a bright red.

"Can I not handle your poison, or can you not handle my puzzling personality?" The Puzzler teased, moving his bowler's hat a little bit with his free hand.

"Is that a challenge?" The psychotic girl asked, only getting Harold's nod in a response, "Then why don't you try to figure out the solution to my... Venus Fly-Trap?"

Harold stopped in his tracks, and blinked suddenly. "Do you mean..." Izzy giggled before he could finish, and she tackled him, smothering him with kisses.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Gwen, it's been three days since Trent left, you gotta let him go!" Cody hollered, trying to keep up with said Goth-Girl.<p>

"Sorry, but it's a little hard to take someone seriously when they're wearing a speedo." Gwen snapped, and began walking faster.

Out of nowhere, Ezekiel jumped from a tree right in front of Gwen and Cody, his goggles changed views real quick, and as he looked at Gwen it scanned "Being buried alive", and when he looked at Cody it scanned "Defusing a Time Bomb under pressure".

"Gwen, you're comin' with me, eh!" Ezekiel hollered, trying his best to intimidate her.

"Okay." Was her response, shocking both Cody and Ezekiel.

"Um.. alrighty." The prairie boy confusingly said, and grabbed Gwen and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here you fiend!" Cody hissed, and took a hooked gun from his utility belt, and began swinging off tree branches in an epic chase scene.

* * *

><p>Heather and Lindsay were hidden in a small cardboard drugstore , "Okay, Lindsay. Owen's off playing hide and seek with what's-his-face and the twins, so let me fill you in on our alliance rules. Rule number one, uhhh..."<p>

"Any rules broken while in the alliance, result in being kicked out?" Lindsay blinked, and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, that's a good one. Rule number two, you do NOT vote for me, and you only vote for who I say to." The jumpsuit-ed girl snapped, making Lindsay frown a little, "Rule three, no telling anyone about the alliance, we're girls, you know we like to keep secrets."

"I'm so good with secrets! My sister, Paula, once had really bad diarrhea on a date, so she called me up and I brought her some extra T.P, for you know. No one knows! Well now you do..."

"..Okay then. Good to know, I think. Rule four, we help each other in challenges, so we win easier. But, if I'm somehow losing the challenge, you have to stop doing what you're doing and help me instead, clear?"

"Pistol Clear!"

"Crystal, Lindsay. It's Crystal Clear."

* * *

><p>"Man, Bridgette. You're one cool girl." Tyler grinned, trying to make a smoldering expression.<p>

"Thanks," Bridgette giggled, "Tyler, it's so hard. I feel like Justin and Geoff both like me, but I don't think I feel the same way for either of them, what do I do?"

The Jocker awkwardly bit his lip, looked up at the sky, then back at Bridgette, "I know! We can pretend to date, it'll be a good chance to get to know each other, and it'll ward off Justin and Geoff."

Stopping for a moment, Bridgette paused, thinking real quick, "Okay, but we can't take it too seriously! I'm quite the heart breaker, you know." She teased, and Tyler grinned widely.

"Well, we can't just pretend to date in front of the others, but only act like friends, we need to convince them with our body actions too."

Again, the Barbie Quinn stopped to think, and smiled, "Okay, then kiss me you fool!"

"I'd be happy to oblige."

* * *

><p>LeShawna was strolling through a few cardboard building, until she spotted a familiar silhouette, "Yo, Gwen! What you doin' here?"<p>

The goth turned around, and LeShawna gasped. It wasn't Gwen, it looked like Scumbag Steve (Or Good Guy Greg) made a stitched mask out of Gwen's face, like he did to Chris in the challenge before this one.

"It looks real, doesn't it?" Came none other than Courtney's voice out of Gwen's mouth.

"Yeah, why you wearin' it?" The bootylicious female questioned, a little curious.

"For the challenge, that Me Gusta guy gave it to me to trick some of the Gophers, but you're my friend, so don't worry. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure..."

"Awesome!" Courtney chuckled, and the two began walking outside, "So have you caught anyone, or know what's going on in the challenge?"

"Nah, I'm just kinda hungry, Chris ain't feedin' us lately, seems suspicious. Right now, even Chef's slop sounds good." LeShawna answered, looking at Courtney, well Gwen's, face.

"Oh, the Mess Hall! Let's go and snag some food."

"Ehh... Okay." LeShawna made an odd expression, and felt like something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Eva! Slow down!" Noah pleaded, and Eva evilly grinned.<p>

"Fine, fine. Too much to handle?" The muscular female questioned, letting Noah off her back.

"Yes, sports aren't exactly my forte." The bookworm explained, flattening the wrinkles on his shirt.

"Well you've got me for that," Eva hollered, "You're not half bad for a weak scrawny little chicken!"

Before Noah could answer, a green blur jumped from a bush, and snagged the High IQ.

"Lick, Look, a victim for the crook!" Duncan bellowed, and began running away with Noah over his shoulder.

"Get back here, you little hairy snot!" Eva snarled, and started running like a puma after Duncan.

* * *

><p>Harold laid on the sandy beaches, as Izzy laid on his chest.<p>

"Second base for you, Harry me boy! How was it?" The Poisonous Psycho questioned, glancing at Harold's grinning face.

"Boo..bies..." He slowly whispered, "I can't stop smiling, Izzy."

"Great! Now let's kick some Hero butt!" Izzy jumped up and fixed her bra strap, and her leafy suit.

"Of course, m'lady!" The Puzzler stood up, only to fall to his knees in front of Izzy, "Will you marry me?"

"Maybe one day!" Izzy replied, and lifted Harold up to his feet, "Now let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Izzy: He acts like he's never seen boobs before!**

**Harold: She acts like I've seen boobs before! Well I have, but in video games and on the internet does not count!**

* * *

><p>"You'll never catch me, Mr. Chill and his evil assistants, Tweedledum and Tweedledee!" Owen huffed, losing his breath quickly, turning around to see the trio a good amount of distance away.<p>

Cody also, coincidentally, zipped by Owen on his grapnel, and stopped, "What're you doing here, Owen?"

"Catching. Breath. Geoff, Katie, Sadie, chase. Help?" The big boy wheezed, and Cody looked at the direction he was originally going.

"I dunno, I'm supposed to be helping a certain sexy goth girl right now..." The Goblin mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Oh.. it's Gwen! She'll.. be fine.. trust me! Now help... me please!" Owen pleaded, and Cody nodded heroically.

* * *

><p>"We've got you know, Big O." Geoff screeched, he seemed to be getting used to the suit, but now his voice sounded almost robotic, or doubled.<p>

"Oh do you now, Mr. Chill?" Owen slyly grinned, "I feel a little birdy told me otherwise!"

"What? There's no birds here!" Katie confusingly said.

"I know! And birds can't even talk, you're a liar!" Sadie screeched.

"I said, I feel a little birdy told me otherwise!" The large teen said, clearly louder this time.

"We heard you, dude! No need to repeat yourself." Dr. Chill shouted, "Now, I am gonna turn your blood to ice!"

Geoff raised his ray gun, and pointed it directly at Owen. Milliseconds before pulling the trigger, a green blur came flying through the winds, it was none other than Cody! His feet were sticking out, and made direct impact to the side of Geoff's helmet. Being hit seconds before firing the gun, Geoff's angle completely changed, and he accidentally fired at Katie instead, freezing her in a block of ice.

"I'm giving you ten seconds for both of you to get outta here." Cody threatened, and held up some rope in an aggressive manner.

"Okay dude, chill! No need for violence!" Geoff calmly said, then ran off.

"I'm not leaving Katie here!" Sadie whined, holding onto the block of ice, and shivering.

Owen and Cody both exchanged looks, "Okay then, we're taking you with us!" Owen hollered, and lifted both Sadie and the frozen Katie up off the ground, and walked with Cody.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel was walking right behind Gwen, who seemed to careless what was going on.<p>

"So, how exactly are you going to capture me? We're in the middle of the woods, and you have to use a power to capture me. Your power is making me see my fear, which you don't even know." The goth nonchalantly explained.

"You let me worry abo'ot that, eh. For now you're my prisoner!" Scarecow chuckled, and they arrived at a conveniently placed cardboard home in the woods.

* * *

><p>LeShawna and Courtney arrived right in front of the Mess Hall, which had a large bunch of cardboard around it, "Oh here's the door." Courtney opened it, and allowed LeShawna to walk in first.<p>

"Chef, I have your first prisoner!" The mocha skinned girl chirped, and LeShawna's eyes bulged out.

"You backstabbing little..." The ghetto girl snarled, and began walking towards Courtney, only to be held back by Chef.

"Hey hey, it's only for the challenge! You really are my friend, but I still want my team to at least think I'm useful."

"But, you didn't even use your power to capture me!" LeShawna protested, and Chef let her go.

"Actually I did, I'm wearing a Gwen mask, if I wasn't you wouldn't have been lured in my trap." Courtney explained, smiling, "You have fun now, bye!"

"Ooh, I do not like backstabbing little princesses!" LeShawna angrily said, plopping a seat on her team's table, "Say, Hatchet, you got any food in here I could snack on?"

Chef raised half of his unibrow, and snickered, "I like you, LeShawna. Sure you're the first captured this challenge, but you're upfront and don't take crap from nobody! How about you and I, strike a deal?"

LeShawna was now the one to raise her eyebrow, and glanced around the room, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>By this time, Lindsay and Heather were in the forest trying to find Owen, but stumbled across Justin.<p>

"Y'know, I'm not all for this mask, it's covering one my the best features of my body!" Justin whined, and Heather rolled her eyes while Lindsay gave him sympathy.

"Don't worry, Jared! It shows off your body mus-skulls really well!" The blonde grinned innocently.

"Muscles, Lindsay." The Queen Bee corrected, "Hey guys, isn't that Ezekiel?"

The prairie boy, of course costumed, was standing on top of a cardboard house in the woods. He was holding a large sack of something, but whatever it was, he was pouring it into a small hole in roof into the house.

"Ha! Ezekiel's doing hard labor, that's not a surprise." Justin laughed, pointing at Zeke.

"Joke's on you three, Gwen's in here and I'm filling the house with sand." Zeke explained, and no one really understood, "I'm supposed to scare her, and being buried alive is her fear, eh."

"Heather? Justin? Lindsay? Help!" The goth girl's voice pleaded.

"Nah." Heather retorted, "Justin you go capture home school, and we'll all bring him to the Dock of Shame."

The eye candy blinked, then smiled proudly and walked to Ezekiel.

Zeke looked at Justin for a second, and grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into Justin's eyes.

"Oh My Goodness! I'm blind!" Ratman screamed, and began rubbing his eyes immensely.

"Don't just sit there, get Zeke!" Heather demanded, and Justin finished rubbing his eyes and began chasing Ezekiel.

"Can you help me now?" Gwen asked, and Heather smiled at Lindsay.

"Why should we? You don't even _like_ us. It's a cardboard house, Gwen. If you can't get out of that on your own, then you really don't deserve our help." Talia All Cool nonchalantly said, and began walking away with Fratwoman on her side.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Bridgette released from their what felt like endless kiss, "That.. was nice." The surfer girl blushed.<p>

"I'll say. Now neither of those guys will bother you! You've got me now." Tyler proudly said, and Bridgette looked to the ground, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should... really date?" Bridgette replied, half smiling.

The jock looked surprised, "I thought five minutes ago you wanted this to be pretend?"

"Well, yeah. But now that I'm thinking about it, and after that... great kiss. It doesn't sound bad. We're pretty similar if you think about it."

"Well, Bridgette. Would you..." Tyler smiled, and got down on one knee, "Be the Barbie Quinn to my Jocker?"

Bridgette blushed at this, but to ruin the moment, Duncan ran right past them with Noah over his shoulder, followed by Eva chasing them down.

"Maybe we should help Duncan?" Bridgette sighed, and Tyler looked down at the ground sadly.

"Sure." The Jocker replied, and began running after the three.

* * *

><p>"Nice teamwork, Owen." Cody complimented, as the big guy put Katie and Sadie in the jail, run by Chris.<p>

Owen smiled, "You too, bud."

The Intercom crackled suddenly, and all over the Island Chris reported, "Well everyone, so far only Katie and Sadie, and LeShawna have been caught. That means the Screaming Gophers have eight people remaining, and the Killer Bass have eight as well. Christopher Gordon, out."

Cody high fived Owen, then noticed Heather and Lindsay arrived at the Docks, "What're you two doing here?"

"We're waiting for Jonah to capture Zack!" Lindsay grinned sweetly.

"But I thought Zeke had Gwen with him?" Cody asked, sounding a little worried.

Heather scoffed, "Yeah, she's trapped in a house in the middle of the woods, I didn't want to save her."

"What?" Cody screeched, "C'mon Owen, let's go!"

"Right at your side, Goblin!" The large teen grinned, and began running with Cody.

* * *

><p>By this time, Geoff was now walking around in the woods.<p>

"Hold it right there, Gwen!" Geoff grinned, holding his freeze gun up.

Gwen turned around, and like LeShawna, Geoff gasped.

"It's Courtney, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, but it'll only trick people from behind, that face is all stitched up and... weird."

Geoff breathed heavily, then observed as Duncan ran nearby, carrying Noah, with Eva on his tail, and Tyler and Bridgette on Eva's tail.

"I'm gonna rock this!" Mr. Chill said, and shot a few beams of ice at Eva, one freezing her entire lower half to the ground.

"Nice job, Geoff!" Tyler cheered.

"Please, call me Mr. Chill." Geoff explained, then analyzed Tyler's face, "You have black lipstick on your rose red lips."

Bridgette's eyes bulged out, then looked nervous as Tyler answered.

"Oh yeah, Bridgette and I are dating now."

Geoff cringed, and made an disapproval face at Bridgette, "Don't talk to me anymore, Bridgette."

The surfer girl sighed, and Mr. Chill walked away with his head down.

"Oh, just take me to the Mess Hall already!" Eva demanded, trying to break free of the ice.

"If you say so." Courtney remarked, and her and Tyler lifted the tough girl up, and began moving with Bridgette following slowly.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Ezekiel shouted, as Justin held the teen up over his head, and arrived at the Docks.<p>

Heather held her nose up to the air, "Somebody took a long time." She remarked, getting a frown by Justin.

"He can run fast, if it weren't for me he wouldn't have been caught." The eye candy angrily explained, and handed Ezekiel over to Chris.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Duncan dropped Noah off at the Mess Hall, along with Courtney and Tyler dropping off Eva.<p>

Once they all and Bridgette walked out, the intercom buzzed, "Home school, Girl with unibrow, and bookworm have all been jailed. That leaves Screaming Gophers with six people, and Killer Bass with seven. The timer is also up! But I want to make things a little more spontaneous, so everyone report back to the outdoor theater!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone, minus Gwen since no one could find her, arrived to the theater, Chris grinned.<p>

"I came up with a seemingly amazing idea for this part of the challenge. In fact, I took parts of the previous three challenges and combined them for this part of the challenge! I like to call it, the Heroic Battle of the Ages! Let me explain, there's seven Bass, five Gophers. Each person has been paired with another,

"And there'll be extra rounds to even the teams out, but anyways! Each contestant will be up on a pillar of their team, and fight against an opponent who will be on a pillar right in front of them as well, the pillar is fifty feet high! So you all will fight your opponent, until one of you falls down the fifty foot pillar!" The host explained, "The first people up, are Owen and Duncan!"

Duncan grinned as he climbed up to the pillar, while Owen looked a little nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Owen: I'm not exactly a fighter, I've only been in one real fight! And that was with my older brother, over a muffin. Mmm... it was a good muffin too. **

* * *

><p>Once both boys were at the top, Duncan full force punched Owen in the stomach.<p>

"Oww... that kinda hurt." Owen whined.

"What do you mean 'kinda'? I just punched you my hardest!" The punk screamed, and began trying to push Owen down.

Owen chuckled a little bit, "That tickles!" he remarked, "Now let me do it to you!" The big boy playfully shoved Duncan, only for the delinquent to get pushed over the edge and he fell the fifty feet.

"I... can't feel my spine." Duncan squeaked, and two medics placed him on a gurney and rushed him off to a medic tent.

Chris giggled like a school girl, or at least tried to and ended up sounding creepy, "That... was awesome!" The host bellowed, "Izzy, get up there and fight Owen!"

"Say no more!" Izzy squealed, and immediately was at the top of the Bass pillar, "Alright, Big O, I don't wanna do this, but I have to!"

The psychotic girl unleashed a frenzy of different fighting styles, including the monkey, tiger, chicken, and even a rare one titled the dolphin.

Owen remained still, except for giggling a little bit, he then pushed Izzy off the edge without much hesitation.

Once the crazy girl landed, she got up and blinked, "My streak is over!" She sighed, but grinned seconds after, "I guess Izzy has to train more!"

"Well, now there's only five Bass, and still five Gophers, so it's now even. But I just love watching Owen kick all your butts! Harold is up for the Killer Bass!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Harold: There was a lot of pressure on me, I could hear my other teammates gossiping and whatnot, okay well they weren't gossiping, but in my head they were!**

* * *

><p>Owen stood still, as Harold stared deeply into his eyes, "I'm going to crush you!" The geek warned, and fixed his bowler's hat.<p>

After touching his hat, Harold realized he had his powers, "Puzzle me this, Puzzle me that? What would you do, if I called you fat?"

Owen's eyes dribbled out a few tears, then he made an angry face, "You better take that back!" He whined, Harold grinned.

"Puzzle me left, and puzzle me right! How many snacks, do you eat at midnight?"

The big guy frowned even more, and tried pushing Harold, who simply moved closer to the side, his feet were clinging to the edge.

"Puzzle me soft, then puzzle me hard! How many barrels, could you fill with lard? Puzzle me down, and puzzle me up! Is your face, only a face a mother could love? Puzzle me serious, puzzle me joke, do you eat your eggs, with or without the yolk? Puzzle me first, then puzzle me last, I'm just messing with you, you're not really that fat!" Harold spoke fast, and by the time he finished, he took out his cane with a question mark on the end of it.

"Sorry bud, but you gotta go!" The nerd hooked his question mark cane around Owen's leg, and pulled forward and the big guy stumbled and fell off the pillar. "Yes! Victory!" Harold cheered.

"Aw Harold, ruining all the fun!" Chris exclaimed, "But moving on! Next up shall be... Justin and Geoff!"

Both dudes arrived at the top of the pillars, and Geoff immediately fired an ice beam, purposely missing Justin.

"I want you to do me a favor, pretty boy. I noticed you kinda had a thing for Bridge, but she's with stupid Tyler now. I'll let you knock me off this pillar, if you make sure to kick his butt in this challenge, deal?" Dr. Chill explained.

Justin tapped his chin in thought, "Okay, deal." Ratman then took a ratarang out of his utility belt, and threw it at Geoff's suit, causing the party boy to lose his balance, and plummet down to the ground.

Once Geoff reached the ground, his helmet's glass shattered, and all his freezing-like gas ran out almost immediately.

"Dude, why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Geoff questioned, taking his helmet off, revealing his entirely blue skin.

"Maybe because of sudden temperature change? Who knows! Next up, is Lindsay and Courtney!" Chris boomed.

Lindsay rose up to the pillar, and was putting lipstick on her lips.

"Oh this is gonna be too easy." Courtney grinned once she arrived to the pillar.

The CIT automatically threw a kick at Lindsay's head, but seconds before that, Lindsay dropped her tube of lipstick and ducked to get it. Courtney missed.

"What? No!" Courtney went to karate chop Lindsay this time, but the blonde girl noticed a butterfly passing by, and moved towards the butterfly to get a closer look. Courtney missed.

Suddenly, a burst of wind emerged, and Lindsay lost her balance, and fell towards Courtney. Both girls fell off the pillars.

"Hmm.. I say both girls are out! Now I want Heather against Bridgette immediately!"

Both girls came to the pillar, and Bridgette frowned at Heather, "I don't hurt people.." Bridgette explained, "At least, on purpose" She added.

"Well this is gonna hurt." Heather snapped, and tried grabbing a hold on Bridgette, but Bridgette kept trying to hold Heather back, without hurting her or anything.

"Stop it!" The Queen Bee yelled, and pulled one of Bridgette's points on her hat, ripping it off in the process. Parts of Bridgette's hair flowed out, and Heather pulled at the last point, and it ripped the entire hat off.

Tyler and Justin both gasped as Bridgette's golden hair flowed out, not in a ponytail, but down to her mid-back. They then both looked at each other and made determined faces.

Even through her powdered face, everyone could almost feel Bridgette's face getting hot, and she summoned what strength she had, and went to go push Heather.

This would have worked, but Heather smirked knowing this would work, and grabbed Bridgette's arms as the surfer girl went to push her, and pulled Bridgette towards her, and caused Bridgette to fall off the pillar.

The blonde beauty fell onto her shoulder, and got up massaging it a little. Tyler walked up to her and smiled, "You're super beautiful when your hair is down."

Bridgette felt her face get even hotter than before, and hugged Tyler. Justin oversaw this, and frowned even more.

"Annnnnnd Bridgette is out! That leaves... Heather, Justin, and Cody for the Gophers, and Harold and Tyler for the Bass! I say.. Tyler and Cody face off!" Chris announced.

"Look dude, we're buds. But I gotta face Justin!" Tyler said to Cody at the top of the pillars, "I don't expect you to give me the win, so I'm just gonna say I'm not going easy on ya."

"It's all good man, but you gotta get through me!" Cody unleashed a barrage of fists against Tyler's abs, which did little to no damage to Tyler.

"I don't wanna embarrass you, Codester, but this is gonna hurt." The Jocker whooped out a pack of regular poker cards, and began throwing them like Frisbees at the geek, the cards however were slightly bladed, not enough to cause major damage though. Each card managed to miss Cody, or so he though, as seconds later all of his clothes, including his speedo, all fell to the ground due to the cards.

"This isn't cool man!" Cody complained, and Tyler grinned and pushed Cody off the pillar.

"I told you, didn't wanna embarrass you!"

"Ma-han! That was awesome and disturbing at the same time!" The host chuckled, "Looks like it's now The Puzzler versus Talia All Cool!"

Both the H-Bombs quickly got the top, and Heather scoffed, "You look ridiculous in that outfit!"

"I know, I look sexy, but right now I'm not available. Now I have to kick your booty through some puzzles." Harold began, "Puzzle me button, puzzle me switch, why Heather, why are you such a bitc-"

Before finishing his final word, Heather merely pushed him off the pillar while the red haired teen puzzled away.

"Wow, Harold. Can't say I'm not disappointed, you took down Owen, but not Heather? Shame!" Chris yelled, pointing a finger at Harold.

"But we don't care about you anymore, it's now Tyler against Heather!"

"What? But I just went!" Heather whined, just getting down from the pillar.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Where's the crap I'm supposed to give?" The host chuckled, and ordered both teens up the pillar again.

Tyler glared, "You made my girlfriend upset! Now you are gonna pay!"

"Girlfriend?" Justin asked from way down, and cracked his knuckles.

Heather laughed, "You can't be serious, you got lucky on Cody, but I'm actually quick on my feet, you're failure of a jock won't help yo-Ow!"

The Jocker had winded up a pair of gag teeth, and tossed them at the raven haired teen, and it landed and bit her nose.

"Haha, real funny." Heather rolled her eyes and took the teeth off her nose, only to get a pie thrown in her face.

Tyler chuckled, and began taking numerous handkerchiefs tied to each other out of his sleeve, and continue this for a few seconds, he then lasso'd it, and threw it on top of Heather.

"You just ate your words!" Tyler shouted, and then tugged on his lasso'd handkerchief, and Heather was pulled off the pillar.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Owen: Why doesn't Tyler throw pies in my face?**

* * *

><p>"Yes! I was wanting this to happen! Tyler vs Justin, The Jocker Vs. Ratman! Perfect!" Chris exclaimed, overly excited of course.<p>

Justin climbed up the pillar, as his opponent awaited him.

"Let's make this interesting," Justin started, "I win, you break up with Bridgette. You win, I'll leave her and you alone."

"No deal. Bridgette isn't some kind of prize over a stupid challenge, if you legit respected her you wouldn't picture her as some kind of trophy!" Tyler yelled, and began lassoing his handkerchiefs, only for Justin to throw a ratarang at them, cutting it in two.

Tyler frowned, "Okay okay, you have your gadgets, and I have mine!" The green haired teen took out a box, and began moving a crank around, smiling.

A jack in a box tune began playing, and soon a large boxing glove emerged in place of the Jack, and would have sent Ratman flying if he hadn't ducked seconds beforehand.

"Face it Tyler, I'm the hero, you're the villain. The hero always gets the girl." Ratman remarked, grabbing the jack in a box and throwing it off the pillar. He then grabbed a small crystal from his utility belt, it was blue and looked almost like an ice cube, without hesitation, he threw it at Tyler. ***1***

The Jocker's entire body, minus the tips of his fingers and the neck and above, were frozen a little bit. He struggled, and his eyes widened when he saw Justin jump and kick him in the chest.

Justin smiled proudly as he no longer saw Tyler on the opposite pillar, that is until he noticed Tyler's fingers holding onto the edge.

"No!" Justin snarled, and hopped onto the other pillar, and began stomping on Tyler's fingers.

Tyler yelped, but continued holding on for dear life, "Stop it!" He shouted, then wrapped one hand onto Justin's ankle. This wouldn't have done anything, that is if Tyler didn't have an electrical joy buzzer ring on the inside of his middle finger.

The shock resulted in Justin being zapped, and falling off the pillar with Tyler.

The two began fighting in what seemed like an endless battle, which it kind of was due to Chris making interns put very powerful fans at the bottom of where Justin and Tyler were supposed to land, keeping them up in the air.

Justin began slapping Tyler, and Tyler retaliated with shocking Justin some more, until Ratman ripped the ring off, and threw it off in the distance.

"You bastard! That thing was freaking awesome!" The Jocker said, and hugged Justin, and used his last weapon, which was a design after the famous Acid Flower, a flower tucked into a part of a suit, and when the flower was triggered in a certain way, it would spew out acid. However, instead of acid, worms in mud came out onto Justin's face.

"No! This... this is disgusting!" Ratman screeched, spitting out a worm. He was so disgusted, he fell out of the fan area, and landed on the ground.

"I suppose we have ourselves a winner... ladies and gentlemen, Tyler, also known as The Jocker, has defeated the Heroes of Goth-Drama City! Screaming Gophers, I'll see your sorry butts at the campfire ceremony _again_." Chris boomed, and walked off as everyone got out of their costumes and into their regular wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Geoff: Chris told me that the suit's side effects could have changed my temperature normality for now, and until it wears off I should stay in a cold area. On another note, Justin has some explaining to do! How do you lose to _Tyler_? I even gave Justin some equipment to help him defeat Tyler!**

* * *

><p>"So, do any of you know who you're voting?" Gwen asked in the Mess Hall, getting sand out of her hair.<p>

Heather laughed, "I'm voting you, you were worthless in this challenge."

The goth girl stared at the queen bee, "Are you kidding me? You left me to die out in the woods, if you helped me, we might've won."

"Quit being such a goth!"

"Quit being such a drama queen!"

"Goth!"

"Drama!"

"Goth!"

"Drama!"

"Yes, Goth-Drama was a clever name for the city indeed." Chris interrupted, "But there's no time for you all to talk about whatever you talk about, so you all need to get to the outhouse and cast your votes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**LeShawna: Who am _I_ voting? Who do _you_ think?**

**Noah: Surprisingly, I have almost nothing, almost, against these people, minus their lack of education. **

**Justin: I better not be voted out, I came in second and that's good enough for me! *He snaps his fingers***

**Eva: Ugh, so much losers to vote for, let's see... **

* * *

><p>"Campers, you know the drill. You get a marshmallow, you stay another three days. You don't, you take the walk on the Dock of Shame, and take a ride to the Boat of Losers. And you can never, <em>never<em> come back. Capiche?" The host explained, and held out a tray of eight fluffy marshmallows in two rows of four.

"The first marshmallow shall be received by... Noah."

Noah sluggishly got out of his seat, "Gee, I sure feel honored to have the first marshmallow tonight." He sarcastically said, and caught his marshmallow.

"You should! Next, with no votes, is... Owen!" Chris explained, throwing a marshmallow at the big guy.

"Great Alexander the Great! What a relie-" The marshmallow landed in Owen's mouth as he spoke, and he choked for a few seconds, then swallowed the treat.

Chris held the platter with the six marshmallows left, and stared down the seven campers without any, "Eva has also not gotten any votes."

The tough girl showed a satisfied smile, and caught her marshmallow, smiling at Noah who nodded.

"There are five marshmallows here, but only six of you, the next two marshmallows will go to... Lindsay and LeShawna."

The blonde smiled at LeShawna, who returned the gesture, and they both caught their immunity awards.

Justin glance at Gwen, Heather, and Cody, and felt the palm of his hands get a little sweaty.

"The third final marshmallow is to.. The Codester!" The host said, tossing the marshmallow at the geek.

"Awesome!" Cody surprisingly said, catching the marshmallow.

"Don't get too excited, there's always three days from now." Eva joked, but Cody made an awkward expression from this.

"You three, all received a bit of votes. But to build up some tension, Justin got the least!"

The handsome teen let out a sigh of relief, and ate his marshmallow.

"Gwen and Heather! I expected both of you to make it far, heck, I even expected you two to be in the like... Final Three together! But that is ruined tonight, because the final marshmallow goes to..."

The raven haired girl glared at the goth, who returned the stare.

...

...

...

...

"You can just give me the marshmallow now, Chris." Gwen said, smirking at Heather.

"Um, no? I think you should give it to me, the deserving one." Heather snapped.

...

...

...

...

"Quiet!" Chris shouted after a pause, not realizing he actually was ruining the silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Final Marshmallow of the night is given to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... The both of you," Chris broke the final marshmallow into two pieces.

"What?" Cody asked, looking at Chris holding the two marshmallow halves.

The host tossed one half at Gwen, then ate the other.

"I lied, Heather, you are out."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Heather glared, "This isn't over, McLean! Just you wait!"

"Let's see what happens next time, on TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAAAAAND!" Chris boomed, not even bothering to get on the Dock of Shame.

Everyone stared at Chris, how he made this contest some kind of joke. He chuckled at them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Well first off, I'd like to say something! Lately my internet has been kind of strange, so I'm not very certain how much I can get done on a chapter before it kicks me offline. But alas, I shall continue this story no matter what! Or at least try my best. This chapter overall I lost a lot of plotted-writings and words from, since it wouldn't let me save sometimes, but I'm sure those lost plots shall make a surface in other chapters! So now what do you think? Heather, the main antagonist, out fourth? What? Yeah I know, weird, but again, it's Total Drama Island: What If! I'm sure we shall see someone take over the big bad antagonist spot, but who? You will find out eventually!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, one thing I wanted to introduce a few chapters ago, but for some reason didn't, was the *1* symbol. It basically represents that the sentenceparagraph in front of it was related or based off of some type of media or reality. You'll see plenty more in the future, and I'll explain what they were based off of as well!**

***1* - This was based off of a particular part in the video game "Batman: Arkham City" (Spoilers!) where Mr. Freeze is originally working with the Joker, but ends up betraying him and helps Batman take down the Joker as well. In this case, Geoff and Tyler were both supposed to be working together, as they're both on the same team; however, Geoff betrays Tyler, and seeks help from Justin. **

**See if you can figure out any writings from the previous chapters that were related/based off of media! **

**Also see if you can figure out what hero/villain everyone (Minus the civilians) were based off of!**

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Lindsay - Gwen**

**LeShawna - Heather**

**Noah - Heather**

**Cody - Heather**

**Eva - Justin**

**Owen - Gwen**

**Heather - Gwen**

**Gwen - Heather**

**Justin - Heather**

* * *

><p><strong>Total<strong>

**Heather - Five**

**Gwen - Three**

**Justin - One**


	7. You can't handle the chutes!

"Last time on Total Drama Island, uh, the campers became heroes and villains, sorta. Bass vs Gophers, lots of those romantic and tension-filled moments. Bass won, and Bossy pants was sent home. Now you don't wanna hear me talkin'! So sit down, and let's begin this dang episode of Total! Drama! Island!" Chef barked, standing in the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>That Catchy Theme Song We All Know And Love Begins To Play...<strong>

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_(Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a Scuba Diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen let's out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.)_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_(Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until its in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with DJ by her side who's eyes light up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into DJ and Bridgette, the camera follows the bull.)_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_(Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan trying to grab something from his hand that looks like a small wooden Chris head, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the Chris Head with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up.)_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_(Gwen grabs the Chris head happily, but her LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the idol but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the idol.)_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_(Harold is doing karate moves on a large log in front of the waterfall, while Courtney is right in front of him trying to do the same karate moves. Harold nods with approval, then Eva, Heather, Gwen, and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the Chris Idol. All falling to certain death to sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them, saving them.)_

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_(They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah walks along and raises an eye brow at Cody, then picks up the Idol, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie on the bull, Sadie grabs the idol and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the Bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.)_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

_(Justin is given the Idol, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the idol. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the Idol, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris.)_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_(Chef is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their Idol. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.)_

_**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**_

_(Various scenes are shown of each camper having the Idol at one point until another takes it from them.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song)_

* * *

><p>"Everyone get ya dang butts outta bed and to the Mess Hall! NOW!" The intercom buzzed, with Chef's voice roaring from it.<p>

After a few moments, the Mess Hall was filled up with the campers.

"Where's party boy?" The cook asked, and turned around when he heard the freezer door close.

"Right here, s-sir." Geoff coughed, his skin was still a slight pale blue, and he was sweating a bit, but other than that he looked almost normal.

Chef stared for a second, "Uh, what the heck were you doin' in my freezer? Actually, don't answer that, I don't care nor want to know."

The burly man slapped a few board games onto each team's table.

"Anyone know what games these are?"

Ezekiel immediately raised his hand, "It's chutes and ladders, Monopoly, and Twister."

"Good job, Farmer Brown. Pat yourself on the back. Anyways, recently this show has become quite popular, so popular in fact, Chris has been offered his own clothing brand, so he's off at this clothing agency to discuss things, leaving me in charge of today's challenge! I don't like it anymore than you people do." Chef explained, getting a few odd expressions from the campers.

"I was gonna have this cool military challenge, but Chris said to save it for later, and gave me this easy peasy challenge to host for all of you. It includes elements of a bunch of different board games, including the three you're all looking at. We'll discuss this more, make sure to be at the theater in oh seven hundred hours!"

Everyone blinked at Chef Hatchet.

"That means in twenty minutes!" He bellowed, and everyone raised a hand to their forehead with a "Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bass Girls<strong>

"Tyler? You and _Tyler_ are dating?" Courtney asked, poking a finger into Bridgette's shoulder.

"He's really sweet, and h-" The surfer girl began explaining, only to be cut off by Katie and Sadie.

"Oh my gosh! That's like, so cute! We're so happy for you." The two girls exclaimed and hugged Bridgette.

Izzy hopped onto her bunk bed, "We should double date or something, you and Tyler, and Harold and I! How does... hiking up a volcano sound?"

Bridgette awkwardly and gently pushed Katie and Sadie off of her, and glanced at Izzy.

"Maybe, I don't know. I appreciate you're all happy for me, but I'd like a little breathing room."

Everyone shut up for a second, and Courtney let one last thing slip out, "I just don't see what you see in him. He's such a los-Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bass Guys<strong>

"You're such a traitor." Geoff huffed, turning his head away from Tyler.

"Dude, I'm not sticking up for Tyler, but quit being such a whiny loser. Maybe if you had the kiwis to ask Bridgette out beforehand, you wouldn't be giving Tyler the cold shoulder. Haha, get it?" Duncan chuckled.

Tyler gave a slight smile, then frowned, "I'm sorry Geoff. But there's a whole bunch of fish in the sea! You'll catch one eventually."

"I don't want another fish! I want Bridgette to get caught onto my rod. Wait... not like that! I want her to figuratively get caught on my fishing pole!"

Harold and Ezekiel giggled, and the Prairie boy spoke, "The first day I was here, I had a tiny crush on Bridgette, eh. But that changed when I talked to someone else."

"Who?" Harold asked, and Ezekiel made a gesture with his hands, pretending to lock his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers Guys<strong>

Owen lay on his bunk, "Man, it feels so empty without Trent in here!"

"Well there's only four of us," Noah remarked, "But look on the bright side, we could count you as two people."

The big teen blinked for a second, then smiled.

"There's four of us but three bunks, and six beds. Two of us can have an entire bunk to ourselves, while the other two share a bunk." Cody calculated, looking at each bunk.

"I want a bunk to myself." Justin said, "It will help my neck tendons relax knowing no one is sleeping above or below me."

"Cody and I are sharing a bunk." The High IQ announced.

Everyone glanced at him real quick, "Why Cody?" Justin asked.

"I'm not bunking with Owen. No offense, but if you fart in the night again I'm afraid I'll die from some flatulence-related carbon monoxide poisoning.

Cody cleared his throat, "Yeah, that's why you want me to bunk with you."

"You guys need to drop that, it was on accident!" Noah snapped, looking at the three guys chuckling.

"How'd his ear taste?" Owen asked, giggling a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Screaming Gophers Girls<strong>

"It sure is a little quiet without that drama queen 'round here." LeShawna huffed, laying on her bed.

Gwen scoffed, "That's a bad thing?"

Lindsay blinked at the two, "I liked Hannah!"

"You kiddin' me, twinkle toes? She treated you like a slave!" Eva raged, punching a pillow, her fist going right through it.

"She could be nice.. sometimes!" The blonde stuttered for a moment.

"Look, Lindsay. She's gone, you don't have to be her pack mule anymore." The goth girl explained, jumping off her top bunk.

"Alright everyone, enough chit chat! Get your butts over to the theater now!" Chef's voice shouted from outside, and the four girls walked outside.

* * *

><p>The eighteen teens arrived to the theater, or where it once was. Along with the theater, the bleachers were also gone. In it's place was an extremely large game board, maybe the size of half a football field or so.<p>

"Welcome," Came Chef's voice from somewhere, "To Chefgammon!"

"Where the heck is he?" Cody asked Noah, who merely shrugged.

"Look! A big pimp in the sky!" Lindsay pointed up to the sky, revealing a large blimp.

The blimp was almost directly above the game board, "Y'all can't see me, but I can see the entire lot of you, and the game board. The rules are simple."

Everyone wanted to ask questions, but none were answered.

"Each team will be divided into two groups, Bass has two groups of five, while Gophers have two groups of four. Easy. One group counts as one 'game piece'. If you notice, there is four dice near you." The campers turned to see four human sized plastic dice, two green and two red.

"One group will bring one die with them as they progress throughout the game board. Each of the thirty spaces on this board has some sort of challenge, whether it be fan mail, a challenge made up by the other team, maybe trivia, blah blah blah you get it. The group will have to decide on who does the challenge. If the person fails, the entire group will have to go backwards DOUBLE what they rolled."

"The groups are male and female, so one group for Gophers is Cody, Justin, Owen, and Noah, while a group on the Bass is Bridgette, Izzy, Katie, Courtney, and Sadie. Since Gophers have two less people on their team, they go first. First group to make it to the end wins for their team. Now GO!"

Eva ran to a green dice, and lifted it up and rolled it. The die rolled for a few seconds, until it landed on the side with five dots engraved on it.

"Go go go!" The buff girl chanted, and the Gopher Girls ran up five spaces.

"The space reads... Challenge by Wheel." LeShawna read, "What the heck does that mean?"

Good Guy Greg, or Scumbag Steve, arrived to the middle of the game board, where there was a large Wheel of Fortune-like wheel, each 'prize' was a challenge of some sort. The intern then spun it with some force.

"Wrestle. Bear." The intern announced, and Eva cracked her knuckled and smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva: I've been trying to be less aggressive to the team, I don't wanna be kicked out soon. So there's a lot of stress and anger I have to release.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This scene is highly graphic and violent, and in no way or form could we show you this, maybe in the Uncut DVD Edition shall we release this following footage.<strong>

* * *

><p>The seventeen campers, Chef, the interns, and even some animals stared in horror as the bear was placed on a gurney, with numerous bandages and gauze around its body.<p>

"Don't mess with me." Was all Eva had to say.

"Sweet Mama's Potatoes." Chef remarked from his blimp, "Gopher Guys are up!"

Cody barely lifted up the remaining green dice, and tossed it with some effort. It rolled once, and landed on a two.

"Way to go, Cody." Justin said, and walked up two spaces with the guys.

"Woo fan mail!" The cook giddily exclaimed, "A fan from Norway wants Noah to kiss Cody's... well we can't air that, nor do I want to see that! New card!"

Both Noah and Cody exchanged disgusted looks, as their imagination pondered what that person wanted Noah to kiss.

"Here we go, one of yous has gotta... lick Owen's armpit? What kinda dare is that?"

Justin took a step back, "You couldn't pay me a hundred thousand dollars to do that."

Both Cody and Noah again exchanged disgusted looks, "I'll do it..." Noah shamefully decided.

The sarcastic boy walked toward Owen, who even had a disgusted expression himself.

Owen raised his arm, and tugged a sleeve down, revealing a sweaty, hairy, and BO infested armpit.

"The things I do.." Noah sighed, and stuck out his tongue, and he left a tiny inch-trail of saliva against Owen's pit.

But, right afterwards, Noah's eyes bulged out in disgust, and he vomited right on Owen's shoes from the taste of the pit.

"Man, that's nasty! But you pass, and now the Bass Ladies are up!"

The wild girl that was Izzy somersaulted to a red dice, and grabbed an edge of it using her foot, and tossed it into the air.

The large die read four, and the ladies were only one square behind the Gopher girls now.

"Challenge by... other team! Choose which group gets to decide your challenge." Chef's voice roared from above.

"We choose.. The Gopher Guys!" Courtney blurted out.

Cody smiled pleasingly, and before either of his three teammates could come up with a challenge, he shouted. "Courtney and Bridgette have to make out!"

Both girls' eyes bulged out, and they both swapped facial expressions.

"Ugh, I.. I don't wanna!" The CIT screeched, "...But I will."

Bridgette looked at Tyler, who was paying almost no attention at all to anything, except his sweatband.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." The surfer girl sighed, and pressed her lips against Courtney's.

Cody grinned even more, with Owen and Justin smiling as well, and Noah merely rolling his eyes. "C'mon, tongue too!" Cody yelled.

Bridgette's tongue entered Courtney's mouth, and their tongues began wrestling and exploring each other's mouths like some kind of cave. After a few seconds, the two broke free.

Bridgette turned her head shamefully, and noticed Tyler with blood running down his nostrils.

"Woah.." The jock mumbled.

"Let's hurry this up!" Duncan kicked the remaining dice, and it landed on a solid six, "That's what I'm talkin' about."

The five boys ran up, and were now one block ahead of the Gopher Girls.

"Trivia, one of you must answer the following question, decide now."

The boys looked at each other, "It could be anything, eh" Zeke said, saying the obvious.

"I think I should do it, I have vast knowledge of just about everything known to mankind." Harold chirped.

Duncan scoffed, "And if it's about sports? Or girls? Then what?"

"I'll have you know, my little league baseball team won! Also, I have Izzy, where's _your_ girl?"

The other three boy's "ooooh"'d at Duncan, who shrugged, "Fine, you can do it. But if you get it wrong." The punk raised his fist at Harold.

"Question time! I have four wings, but cannot fly, I never laugh and never cry; On the same spot I'm always found, toiling away with little sound. What am I?"

Harold chuckled, "You'd be a windmill. IF, this was a trivia question, and not a riddle. But it is a riddle, so you lied!"

The campers only heard Chef slightly groan from his blimp, but then announced, "Fine, you got the answer. Now it's Gopher Gals time."

This time LeShawna bounced the red die, and it landed on a three this time, "Eh, not bad."

"Ooh a special space. This is where all four groups face off in a physical challenge! Whatever team wins this challenge, moves up the number they're on. So like, since the Gopher Guys are on space two, if they win, they get to go up two more spaces!"

The eighteen campers all looked determined.

"The challenge is... oh, how easy. Each group picks one member, and arm wrestles the representative on the same team, then each winner faces off."

Eva grinned, stepping up to the plate. Justin looked over at the three boys, who seemed too scared to approach Eva, so he went up.

Meanwhile, Duncan walked up, and Courtney did as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva: This is gonna be ...**

**Duncan: ... too easy! **

* * *

><p>Justin nervously put his elbow against the conveniently placed table, and Eva grabbed hold of his hand. Surprisingly, Justin wasn't just eye candy, and Eva found his strength a surprise.<p>

"Just give up, pretty boy!" She snarled, trying to slam his hand on the table.

The beautiful boy began sweating from the weight he was pushing against, and then his hand slammed to the table.

"I couldn't let sweat roll down my face," He said, wiping the perspiration off his forehead, "It could give me wrinkles."

Eva chanted victoriously, and turned 180 degrees to look at Duncan and Courtney facing off.

"Ah! Don't pinch my hand!" Courtney yelped, and Duncan cackled.

"I never said I played fair, princess. Besides..." The punk began moving Courtney's hand more closer to the table, "I stand more of a chance.." Closer. "Against Eva."

Once Duncan finished his sentence, he got an extra grip on Courtney's hand, and smashed it against the table.

"Duncan!" Courtney cried out, holding her hand in pain.

"Looks like it's you and me, Eva." Duncan moved his eyebrow in a seductive wave, and then placed his elbow against the table.

The female bully scoffed, and placed her elbow on the table as well, and wrapped her hand with Duncan's.

Eva almost immediately slammed Duncan's hand down to the table, but he managed to keep it barely an inch away from being slammed.

The green haired teen grinned, and made a strange face, "Ah... Ah... Achoo!" His spit landed right on Eva's face, and she horrifically lost grip for a second.

This gave Duncan time to slam her hand down on the table, but when you mess with the bull you get the horn.

Eva's hand was centimeters from being slammed to the table, but she gained grip again and smashed not only Duncan's hand, but Duncan himself, _through_ the table.

"Woah.." Tyler mumbled.

"So the Gopher Girls move to space sixteen, now they're already halfway through the game board! Now it's Gopher Guys turn."

Owen smiled at his group members, and rolled their dice. Landing on yet another two, the guys sighed.

"Space four, with the Bass Girls." Noah mumbled, stepping onto said space.

"That means we have to pick an opposite team group to give us a challenge, right?" Cody asked, looking at the blimp Chef was in.

"Yup."

The four Gopher Guys looked at each other, then at each group.

Izzy was on Katie and Sadie's shoulders, grinning at the boys. While Bridgette and Courtney were glaring at Cody.

Duncan was woozily being held up by a pale blue Geoff, while Tyler was standing there doing nothing, and Harold and Ezekiel were laughing at something.

"We pick the Bass Guys." Justin announced, and all five of the Bass Guys glanced up in confusement.

"Justin has to... eat fudge out of Owen's underwear... that he's wearing right now!" Geoff yipped, and everyone cringed at the thought of it.

"Nope." Justin shrugged.

The Gopher Guys sighed, "I'm not doing that challenge because one; Fudge is fattening. Two; I don't know where that underwear has touched, the places I do know are not exactly charming. Three; I could get wrinkles."

"Well you rolled a two, and didn't do no challenge, so move back four!" Chef screeched from above.

The Gopher Guys sighed once again, and moved to the beginning of the game board.

"This is ridiculous." Noah grumbled.

Katie and Sadie both giggled at Noah's misfortune, and together they bounced their red dice around, landing a six.

The unbiological twins squealed, and skipped to space number ten with their other group members.

Before anyone could even guess what the Bass Girls' challenge would be, a large steam whistling sound was made. Everyone glanced at the once empty Chef Head, and it was filled with red.

**_"It's everybody's favorite time, HATCHET TIME!"_** Chef's voice screamed, and something that looked like a rocket crashed into the blimp, making it explode.

The blimp had red dust all inside of it, so when it exploded, all of it came out and turned the sky a dark red, looking very sinister.

Chef landed using a parachute safely, and grinned at everyone.

"Sadly, I misread the directions, each team was supposed to get two dices each! Making the game end twice as fast, so right around here would've been the ending. No! The winner will be determined by completing a Hatchet Challenge! Two people from each group, _That I select_, will compete against each group in a challenge of my selecting!"

"Tyler and Harold for the Bass Guys. Justin and Noah for the Gopher Guys. Sadie and Izzy for the Bass Girls. And Lindsay and Gwen for the Gopher Gals. Now I feel very generous today! So it'll only be.. barbed wire jump roping." Chef announced, and he and Scumbag Steve unleashed a long rope of barbed wire.

The eight teens all stood in one line, and the two staff members began swinging the rope as if it were a jump rope.

"You can't seriously do this to us, right? It could damage our ankles really badly." Gwen said, giving a jump and barely missing the sharp wire.

"We can, you signed contracts." Chef snickered.

After a few moments of jumping, the swinging got faster.

"Y U NO JUST FALL?" Scumbag Steve screeched, and Tyler lost his balance from the random outburst, and began getting hit by the barbed wire numerous times before he crawled away in agony.

"Woah! That's gotta suck for him, right hubby?" Izzy chuckled, elbowing Harold slightly, causing him to also fall as well, "Whoops!"

"Gah! Stop! Ah! Quit it! My package! Gosh!" Harold yelped, getting whipped with the barbed wire plenty of times.

Izzy giggled at Harold's misfortune, then glanced behind her, noticing Justin.

"You! You did this to Harold!" She shouted, making Justin raise his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" The model asked, hopping a few times and avoiding the barbed wire.

"You made Harold fall! You're an evil ex and a liar!" Izzy growled, and Justin hopped a few inches away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin: Yeah, Izzy and I knew each other before Total Drama. We dated for a few weeks, then she once walked into the salon I go to and saw my stylist kissing my cheek. Was convinced on the get go I was a cheater and liar. **

* * *

><p>Gwen continued hopping over the wiring, and began to get tired.<p>

"Okay, I can handle staying up for five days in a row, but jumping constantly is making my legs tired."

"How do you think I feel?" Noah asked, his legs were shaking each time he landed from a jump, "My legs feel like jelly."

"Oh I love jelly!" Lindsay chirped, "I make the best jelly and peanut butler sandwiches ever!"

Sadie bumped into the conversation, "Don't you mean butter? But me and Katie make the best sandwiches ever."

Noah rolled his eyes, "That's great ladies."

Sadie glared at the boy, and humphed.

"What's wrong Sa-Woah!" Lindsay tripped while turning to see Sadie, and rolled away just in time before the barbed wire could hit her.

Justin snickered at Lindsay, but lost his balance and got swiped with the rope at his ankle.

Landing on all fours, Justin skillfully hopped over the wire a couple times, and got back onto his feet again.

Izzy glared at the boy, hoping he would have failed, "Just fall already!"

"Nah, I'm good." Justin grinned.

Gwen looked at the two argue with joy, until a sharp edge of the barbed wire got stuck in one of her boots, causing her to trip over and land on her face.

Chef cackled, "Only four left! The Gopher Guys versus The Bass Girls! Trip! Trip!"

Scumbag Steve began swinging faster and faster, and he and Chef began chanting "Trip!" along with the other campers chanting it.

Noah's legs gave in, and he fell to his knees as the rope began slapping him in the face.

Sadie too had fallen, but due to Noah's fall. The barbed wire rope stopped swinging from Noah getting in the way, and she jumped and landed on a spike, causing her to fall over in pain.

"So so so, you and I, Justin, you and I." Izzy screeched, and attempted attacking the pretty boy.

"Get her away from me!" Justin yelped, and took a mirror from his back pocket, tossing it at the psycho girl.

It missed, but it hit Scumbag Steve's barefoot, so he stopped roping, and both Izzy and Justin fell.

"Let's watch an instant replay!" Chef shouted, and clicked a remote, and a TV came down in front of the large Chef Head.

An instant recap showed the two slowly falling, but Izzy landed slightly before Justin had.

"I guess, this means the Bass lose this time! Go get ya butts to elimination pronto!" Chef barked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Izzy: I heard Geoff and Justin are in cahoots! **

**Courtney: Sorry Tyler, but you were completely worthless tonight. **

**Duncan: And Harold calls himself a man. *He laughs* **

**Geoff: Man, I've been waiting to do this! Bye bye, Tyler!**

* * *

><p>Geoff took a step out of the confessional after placing his vote, and Tyler walked up.<p>

"I hope you know I'm not gonna vote you," Tyler said, "And we were pretty cool before last challenge, and we shouldn't let some girl come between us. I understand if you don't like me."

The party boy frowned, and let Tyler into the confessional.

* * *

><p>"You all know the drill, if ya got the most votes, you're out!" Chef snarled, holding up a tray of nine marshmallows.<p>

"Izzy, Sadie, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie, Geoff." The cook announced while throwing marshmallows, not leaving any tension at all, except for Harold and Tyler.

"You two got lots of votes. Sucks. But the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"It goes to Harold." Geoff said, and everyone looked confused.

Geoff handed his marshmallow to Tyler, "Take mine."

The jock mumbled out a "Woah...", and Harold was thrown the last marshmallow.

"You sure about this, party boy?" Chef asked, and Geoff nodded.

"I'll see you all later, at a massive party you're all gonna be invited to!" Geoff yipped, and ran down the dock and jumped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Shocking ending! I know, let's see what happens next time on Total! Drama! Island!" The burly co-host shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I have good news and I have bad news! The bad news is, lately schoolwork and my social life have been towering over me and I've been focusing a bit (okay a lot) more on them. Meaning I didn't have much time to focus more so on this story. I know, it sucks. But hey, I gotta do what I gotta do! Also lately, my internet has been acting a little odd, so I lost at the least two thousand words from this chapter, giving me almost no motivation to rewrite everything. The good news is, that won't stop me from finishing this story. This chapter seemed kind of rushed, I'll admit, but I do hope for future chapters to not take as long and to be more like the previous ones. A little delay won't stop me from writing! So do not worry, I'm here to stay! Also, one thing that was much different from this chapter was I didn't legitimately pick out a winner, for both parts I used a random number generator, which wasn't something I'm used to! It may or may not be used in the future. I still thought it was a little fun fact. <strong>


	8. Wawanakwa Diaries Part One

"Last time on Tota-" On the screen is a split second of the infamous host, Chris, until immediately static arrives, not only distorting the appearance of Chris, but all of his words are now distorted, drone-y, and as he proceeds with the recap, "Total" is constantly repeated in the background of his speech.

* * *

><p><strong>That Catchy Theme Song We All Know And Love Begins To Play...<strong>

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**_

_(Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a Scuba Diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen let's out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.)_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_(Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until its in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with DJ by her side who's eyes light up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into DJ and Bridgette, the camera follows the bull.)_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

_(Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan trying to grab something from his hand that looks like a small wooden Chris head, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the Chris Head with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up.)_

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

_(Gwen grabs the Chris head happily, but her LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the idol but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the idol.)_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun,**_

_(Harold is doing karate moves on a large log in front of the waterfall, while Courtney is right in front of him trying to do the same karate moves. Harold nods with approval, then Eva, Heather, Gwen, and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the Chris Idol. All falling to certain death to sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them, saving them.)_

_**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**_

_(They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah walks along and raises an eye brow at Cody, then picks up the Idol, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie on the bull, Sadie grabs the idol and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the Bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.)_

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**_

_(Justin is given the Idol, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the idol. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the Idol, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris.)_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_(Chef is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their Idol. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.)_

_**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**_

_(Various scenes are shown of each camper having the Idol at one point until another takes it from them.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.)_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

_(Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song)_

* * *

><p>"Ugh.. Where.. where are we?" Gwen gurgled, laying on the rock ground, being to exhausted to stand up.<p>

"Girl, you mean you don't remember?" LeShawna knelt down on the side of Gwen, checking her temperature and what not.

The goth girl stood up, but immediately felt dizzy, and noticed little sparks circling around her outer vision. not only that, but she noticed a figure in a shadow nearby their destination.

"Who's that?"

"Who's what now?" The ghetto girl pumped on spunk grabbed a nearby rock and readied to smash a skull with it. Gwen only knew LeShawna for a short period of time, but she knew LeShawna usually wasn't this serious, and despite her threats to Heather and a few others, Gwen never thought LeShawna would actually _kill_ someone."

The shadowed figure entered the light, or well, the more lighter part of the place they were in considering the place was very dim.

"It's Courtney.. remember? LeShawna we carried Gwen back here together."

LeShawna stared at the mocha skinned girl for a second, almost confused, "Oh.. right, right. My memory's just.. been weird since everything, y'know?"

Gwen huffed, "Can you elaborate? I'm in here with the biggest headache ever, while you two are giving no indication of what happened, or why we're here currently?"

Both of the girls glanced at Gwen and sighed. LeShawna awkwardly stared around the room, while Courtney tapped her fingers together.

* * *

><p>"Well, it all kinda started for some challenge, I guess.. but Chris, who doesn't test these kinds of things, well I guess the challenge didn't go as planned.<p>

We all woke up, by Chris screaming in the loud speaker, as usual. Proceeded to the Mess Hall, some of us ate that junk they serve, like Owen and Izzy. You don't remember any of this yet?"

Gwen scoffed, "That's the beginning to every day." The teal haired female thought really hard, and began remembering slightly of what occurred earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>"Not another one of these!" Tyler groaned, staring at Chris in a tuxedo with a yellow tie, with a matching fedora with a yellow stripe across it.<em>

_Chris was indeed dressed up, and was sitting at a desk, in the middle of a bonfire. On the side of him was Chef, in the same suit._

_The host chuckled, and whooped out a cigar from the desk, and began smoking it, only to cough horrible for a minute straight, and threw the cigar into the lake._

_"I'm sure you're all wondering why we gathered you all here..." The host began._

_"Uh, maybe for a challenge?" Noah rolled his eyes, and smiled at Cody, who chuckled at the remark._

_Chris glanced at Chef, and they both immediately began giggling. Almost on cue, they both stopped, and Chris snapped his fingers, causing the cook to run into a nearby shack that seemed to be recently built, yet in rotting condition, and ran back out carrying a large steel box, with a small circular window on the side, glowing green._

_"What.. is that?" Gwen gulped, as Chris cackled._

_"Release the Kraken, Cheffy Boy!"_

_Chef glared, "One, it's like a tiny squid, second, never call me Cheffy Boy or your skull will be cracked."_

_The dashing host stared, "C'moooon! Just do what I told you!" He began whining, and Chef rolled his eyes, flipping the top open of the steel box._

_Out come some squid-like creation, that looked almost as if it had been a combination of a squid and beaver hybrid. The squid leeched on top of Chef and began gnawing at the burly man's face. The man began screaming like a little girl, and rather Chris laughing at the cook's pain, Chris shrieked and began running._

_The squid dropped from Chef's face, and began crawling toward the campers._

* * *

><p>"So.. there was this weird squid thing?"<p>

LeShawna sighed of relief and looked at Courtney, "See? She 'members! And we thought the gas leak got to 'er."

Now Gwen got more puzzled, "Gas leak? All I remember was... some squid creature who was attacking campers and interns and things like that."

* * *

><p><em>Chris was dressed up in a Rambo-style uniform, and carrying two gun-like mechanisms with canisters on top of each in each of his hands.<em>

_A figure began circling him, at an incredible speed too fast for Chris to even handle. However, this was no challenge for the host with the most, he gritted his teeth as he held the triggers on the gun down, and fumes rocketed out at incredible distance, directly to the fast moving figure who slowly stopped moving._

_Gwen remembered Chris warning her, and Justin who had been with her, to stay away from the fumes, as they caused temporary, but extreme, cases of dementia._

_The figure stopped in its circling movements, and Gwen remembered seeing Cody on all fours. Gwen was never one to like Cody, but she noticed how his face had transformed from cute and innocent, to vicious, with foam around his mouth. His pupils weren't there, or at least not noticeable, as Cody's eyes were milky white with large trembling veins sprinkling them._

_Slowly, but surely, Cody's foam disappeared, his face turned to normal, and his eyes shifted to pupils, but he still laid on the ground, trembling as if it were Ice Age temperature._

_"Chris to RCCA, we have another one for you." The chiseled man spoke into a walkie talkie device, and within minutes a helicopter arrived at the scene, three men in hazmat suits exited and grabbed Cody only to return to the helicopter._

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it.. did everyone get mutated by that squid thing or what?"<p>

LeShawna answered almost instantly, "Not everyone got messed up. Some just got radiation problems by the gas leaks, they should be all good, but not everyone been rescued."

"Yeah! Owen was with us, so was Eva, they're outside somewhere right now though." Courtney remarked.

LeShawna stared off into space, remembering an occurrence from earlier.

* * *

><p><em>LeShawna was walking out in the forest with Harold, who was equipped with a hockey stick.<em>

_"Boy, don't you know that ain't gonna protect us?"_

_The geek snorted, "Well duh, Duncan broke my light saber, freaking idiot! But I got this from Tyler, so you'll be safe while you're with me."_

_The ghetto girl rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure what she saw in him, or why she was jealous of him and Izzy. Suddenly, Duncan dropped from a tree around the area. Duncan's skin was slightly green, much like the squid creature's, and his teeth were sticking out form his lips, and while they looked yellow and dull, some were jagged and canine teeth-like._

_Without hesitation, Harold readied his hockey stick, and charged for Duncan, "Remember me for who I was, not what I do!" Harold screeched to LeShawna, without engaging in a battle with Duncan._

_LeShawna knew he stood no chance, even with her help, so she began running away, only to hear Harold's girlish screams in the background._

* * *

><p>The three girls all stared into space, trying to remember what had happened throughout the day, although even Courtney and LeShawna were now having trouble remembering.<p>

"Why.. why don't we just try and help out? And get rid of the radiation?" Gwen broke the silence, and both other girls seemed confused.

"I dun think we can, Chris said it's gonna take a full day of hard labor to fix everything." LeShawna spoke.

"Actually, I think we should." Courtney got up from her seat, and began walking to what Gwen assumed was the exit to whatever place they were in.

* * *

><p>The three girls realized they were actually in the Craft Services Cabin, so they weren't very far from the campsite.<p>

They all realized not only had campers been affected, but also a few animals they encountered had been violently inclined.

After moments of constant sprinting from the creatures, they arrived to the campsite, where Chris was still scaling around for anything to spray to return it to normal.

"What... What are you three _doing_? You can't just be out here in the open! You might get _killed_ or something!" The host whined, not something they weren't expecting.

"Look, Chrissy Boy, we pretty sure we the only not infected.. or whatever. You need our help." LeShawna said with some 'tude.

The man thought for a second, "Nah, this is a challenge gone horribly wrong, but it's still a challenge. I'm not surprised you two," he spoke to LeShawna and Gwen, "haven't tried taking the other one out. Your team would win. Good thing for our ratings."

"What? Campers, animals, and interns are getting horribly hurt over here, and you're just worried about _ratings_ and the _challenge_?" Gwen screeched, Chris not even getting offended.

"Look, everyone will be fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not hosting a show. If everyone gets hurt, and this gets bad ratings, we'll be shut down. Might as well get good ratings, everyone will still be hurt whether we get bad or good ratings." Chris pointed out,

"You don't have to do anything, just letting you know, but whether one of you gets sabotaged, or just straight up accidentally hurt, a team is still going to win."

"Boy, you sick in the head." The ghetto gal huffed, Courtney and Gwen having to hold her back before she did anything to the host.

"That's true. I won't deny that."

And with that, a large figure, revealing itself to be Chef, tackled Chris to the ground, who ended up screaming much like Harold.

The girls stood there in horror, but Courtney stealthily grabbed one of the canister guns Chris was using, and began spraying Chef and Chris to turn them back into the norm.

"Let's do this." Courtney fiercely said, as she began marching away, Gwen and LeShawna hesitantly following.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, it's been a long five months, and after many hours of writing and deleting different ideas for this chapter, this is the end result. Of course, by the title, you know there will be another part. Another thing I'd like to clarify, is while this chapter is shifted completely different from others (example being this revolved around only three characters, and most of it was flashbacks), it doesn't mean that the whole story is going to be like that, and while this chapter is going to have changed a bit of what's going to happen in future chapters, it doesn't necessarily mean there isn't going to be regular challenges happening, or that things won't turn back to normal. I tried emphasizing in the chapter: all these mutations and such aren't permanent, the characters aren't going to be doing challenges while they're mutated. This isn't Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. I wasn't going to type a whole paragraph about this considering next chapter will clarify it all, but I don't know how soon next chapter will be out, but I hope much, MUCH, sooner than this one took. <strong>

**I'd also like to point out, I wrote this whole chapter in a day (hence it being not very long), so maybe it'll only take me a day or two to write the upcoming one. **

**I have many ideas, and many twists and turns, and what not, for this story! **


	9. Wawanakwa Diaries Part Two

"Let's do this." Courtney fiercely said, as she began marching away, Gwen and LeShawna hesitantly following.

The two girls stared behind them, looking at Chris and Chef whimper on the ground.

"Uh, shouldn't we go help them?" Gwen suggested with LeShawna slightly nodding in agreement.

The C.I.T turned around, "I don't see why we should, they're not going to help us."

"Yeah, but they might get mutated again, and we can check around the campsite for anything helpful."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>LeShawna and Gwen were barely lifting Chef up, while Courtney lifted Chris with ease, and brought the two into the Medical Tent. There, they saw ten other campers, woozily laying in the gurneys, while others were drooling a bit.<p>

"There's only ten people here." Gwen pointed out.

Courtney and LeShawna seemed confused, "Yeah? And?"

"Well, there's seventeen people left on the island, and including us, there's thirteen campers here. There's four missing..."

The ghetto girl began counting each person, and soon enough came to the conclusion that Eva, Owen, Lindsay, and Ezekiel were missing.

"Pshhh, all we have to worry about is Eva and Owen, and only Owen because he's heavy. Lindsay and Ezekiel will be easy." Courtney grinned, rubbing the gas canister gun nonchalantly.

"I dunno, that homeschool fella seems like he'd be a real problem if he were t'be mutated or somethin'." LeShawna pointed out, and went over to check on Justin, who's face had bumps covering most of it.

"Woah, look at this! It's some of the Confessional's recorded footage!" The goth girl exclaimed, and the two other girls rushed over to look at the footage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Tyler: *nonchalantly peeing, with his back to the toilet, suddenly movement in the toilet bowl catches his attention* What the.. Agh! Oh crap! Get off! Get off! *Tyler turns around, and the squid creature is attached to his.. family jewels as Tyler screams in agony, running out the Confessional***

**Noah: I don't know what you're trying to pull this time, McLean, but I don't like it. I'm almost positive you, or one of your slave interns, washed my colors _with_ my whites. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything about washing laundry? The nerve of some people...**

**Izzy: Earlier I saw Harold, and he was reaaaally clammy, so we began smooching it up a bit, and now all of a sudden I feel.. *Her skin suddenly turns very pale, her eyes look almost dead, and she begins drooling***

**Noah: And don't even get me started on the food. Chef shouldn't even be _allowed_ to be called Chef. My dog could make better food than him, and my dog only has three legs. Come to think of it, no one knows Chef's real name, so I'm assuming it's something lame or something he's embarrassed of, so he sticks to "Chef" even though he's not even a "Chef", it's thi-**

**Owen: *outside of the Confessional* Noah! Noah open up, buddy! They're chasing me!**

**Noah: No, I'm doing my weekly venting. Besides, whatever's chasing you, would still be able to get us in here. And, I'm not sure if both of us can fit in here. Sorry, "pal". **

**Owen: Oh, it's okay! See ya later, pal!**

* * *

><p>"Noah's such a wimp." Courtney muttered, "He wasted like half the Confessional's battery, so there's barely any footage left."<p>

"Know what I realized?" LeShawna wondered aloud, "How Noah's video is split into two different sections, since Izzy's part be in between two of the same confessional bits, so don't that mean someone already edited this footage?"

"A little too much knowledge can be... a bad thing." Screeched a shadowy figure. The three girls quickly turned around, only to see a dart lunge into Gwen's neck.

The figure stepped into light, and revealed itself to be Scumbag Steve, or possibly Good Guy Greg, the intern.

"Mmm... Me Gusta. Me Gusta MUCHO!" The giant ran toward the girls, who quickly evaded outside of the Medical Tent. Gwen ripped the dart out of her neck, and fell to her knees.

"I.. I'm not feeling too well, guys.. That dart.. really knocked me.. ou..t..." The pale girl woozily fell to the floor, as LeShawna and Courtney watched in horror as the large intern dragged her away from the scene at a fast pace.

"LeShawna.. that.. didn't just happen.. right?"

"Oh, it did, girl. It did." The ghetto girl sorrowfully said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Eva: Everyone here's been laying low. Haven't seen anyone, 'cept homeschool, who was running on top of some trees like a wimpy chimpanzee. He looked really green. **

* * *

><p>Courtney and LeShawna reached Chris and Chef's quarters.<p>

Inside the McLean and Hatchet trailer, the place looked like someone entered and began throwing anything they could find.

"This looks.. out of the ordinary.." Courtney began, brushing her hair out of her mocha face as she picked up a document.

"It's talking about that squid thing. Blah blah blah, 'those who are infected without treatment progressively get worse and worse, and requires more treatment than before to be cured, but even with the treatment it could take up to a month before they are noticeably healing..' Blah blah, 'The creature to cause these rare and unique symptoms is known as the Atramentum _venenum_, or 'Ink poison', or also it's common name The Squimby, for its similar symptoms described as zombie-like actions.'"

"Hold up, you mean to tell me that Chris bought a dangerous, rare animal for a challenge that could end in lawsuits, and possibly a few deaths, or the challenge to go completely wrong and we all get infected by that squid-billy thing?" The bootylicious girl fronted, clearly angered.

As if part of a horror movie, the two females heard a hissing sound. Turning around, Courtney saw the green squid lurched on top of the trailer's window.

LeShawna grabbed a broken lamp, "Oh hell naw, you messin' with the _wrong_ girl!", and with a swing, knocked the Squimby out of the window. "What you doin' girl? Ruuun!" LeShawna screamed to Courtney, and booked it.

Courtney grabbed the document she previously had, along with a few of the papers scattered around it taht she believed to be part of the document, and ran out of the trailer.

* * *

><p>"You know Eva, why do you always seem so mad?" A jolly voice ringed inside Eva's ears.<p>

The brick house clenched her teeth, "Why do _you_ always seem too happy? Nobody here even likes you that much!"

Owen blinked, "Yeah I guess that's true, but I like to think positive no matter how negative the situation, you know?"

"No, I don't know, Owen. I don't know."

The tubby boy smiled, but then frowned, "Well, why don't you know? Do you get bullied? Is that why you're so mad?"

"No. They don't bully me anymore. Not after I snapped the kid's legs. Now they respect me."

"But, it's not really respect if they're afraid of you, is it?"

Eva clenched her teeth again, as a vein popped from the side of her head, "Listen, Owen. You're a... nice guy. But you don't need to know about my life, so let me be angry."

After moments of walking with tension in the air, Owen broke the barrier once more.

"Is it because you're kinda manly?"

Eva turned and immediately lifted Owen up by his throat, something even the strongest people Owen knew couldn't do.

"You don't talk about my appearance or personality, understood?"

Owen, scared, nodded immediately. Eva let him down.

Eva sighed, "My dad's a drunk. Used to be famous in our town as the best kick boxer, could take on anyone in the county. But he let himself go, he's pathetic. One day he held me down as he screamed stupid slurs. Never seen him since. But when I do, I'm gonna snap his beer gutted body in two."

The blonde lad sniffed a tear away, and gently hugged Eva. The female bully uncomfortably stood there at first, but eventually hugged Owen back, smiling a bit.

* * *

><p>"Can we stop running yet?" Courtney asked, "I haven't ran this much since gymnastics, or maybe when I went to camp as a CIT.."<p>

LeShawna slowed down, panting and gasping for air, "Yeah, sure, let's take a quick break."

"This canister gun thing, doesn't have much fuel left."

"Well the only people left are Eva, Owen, Lindsay, and Ezekiel, right? We should try and find them soon, since the document thing said the symptoms get worse. It saves fuel the faster we find 'em."

"You two aren't going anywhere.."

"C'mon man, let them be!"

The two turned to see both Scumbag Steve and Good guy Greg the interns staring them down.

"You mean there's **two** of them? I thought Chris just called them two different names!" LeShawna groaned.

"Well actually there's thr-" Good guy Greg began speaking, only to be slapped by his brother.

"Don't tell them! Alright, you two can't win, Chris assigned us to make sure you don't solve anything about this challenge out!" The more evil brother screeched.

Courtney laughed, "You mean to tell me, you're gonna stop us? Please, I've taken enough fighting classes to knock both you out while baking a chocolate souffle."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Alright that was a weird hypothetical scenario you just put us in, but you don't stand a chance! Get 'em, Greg."

Greg winced, "I.. I don't wanna!" The more heroic brother tackled the other, then got up immediately, "Oh man, I'm sorry, bro!"

"You idiot! Wait.. where'd they go? Look what you did!"

Both females evacuated.

* * *

><p>"Don't you feel a bit better, now that you let that out?" Owen gingerly remarked.<p>

"Sure, just don't tell anyone or I'm cracking your skull."

"Deal."

The two Gophers were still walking at a slow pace, when a green blur circled them.

"Ezekiel." Eva clenched her teeth, and ran to the blur.

The creature, who was actually Ezekiel, hissed at Eva and jumped at her.

"Ha! You got infected too. Not surprised, you've always been a weakling." Eva hollered, and kicked the homeschooled boy in the jaw.

"Ow. That hurt, eh." He raspily spoke, and scratched through Eva's knee socks, drawing blood.

Eva's eyes bulged out, "Crap! You.. you infected me, or something!" The tough girl put Ezekiel in a headlock, and began punching him, "You. Do. Not. Infect. Me. Ever. Again!" The final blow knocked Ezekiel out.

Eva began walking away, and Owen lifted the unconscience prairie boy off the ground, carrying him.

* * *

><p>"Chris, Chris, wake up."<p>

"Huh? Are we going back to your place or mine to have s-"

"Chris! Wake up you horny lil' bastard."

Chris fluttered his sleepy eyes open, seeing Chef standing up in front of him, "What the hell, Chef! That dream was gonna be awesome! What do you want?"

The cook chuckled, but stopped immediately, "Steve and Greg got the goth girl, but big, loud, and sassy and miss CIT got away."

"What? I don't pay them to have catchy names or to shout memes!" McLean hollered, buttoning his shirt up.

The burly man looked confused, "What we doin'?"

"What do you think? We're gonna make sure this challenge is over soon! These girls are too tough! Wait wait, what is that?"

"What's what?"

"It says there's five conscious people on our campgrounds on this monitor, excluding interns. Two are Courtney and LeShawna, and two should be Lindsay and Ezekiel. Who's the other one?"

Chef shrugged, "Owen and Eva are missin' too."

"That means there'd be six people though! Maybe someone got knocked out.. Hold on." Chris began pushing lots of levers and pushing buttons at the desk where he was sitting, "There, I changed the paths in this forest so whoever's out there is gonna come to the other people's paths."

Chef raised his eyebrow, "You can _do_ that?"

"Yeah, man. A good portion of that forest is mechanical. I could change all those paths for my own convenience if I wanted to. Let's see how those campers _like that!_" The host screamed at the monitor, clearly frustrated.

* * *

><p>After some more time of walking, Courtney and LeShawna crossed paths with Eva, Owen, and Ezekiel.<p>

"Woah, woah! Don'tchu know that boy's infected!" LeShawna hollered, as Courtney pointed the canister gun at Owen and Ezekiel.

"Yeah, I could tell by him charging us, and scratching me." Eva mockingly replied.

"You got scratched? You could get infected." Courtney tightened her grip on the gun.

Owen frowned, "Come on! Get along everybody, we're all together and can help one another now!"

"He's right, let's all get along and help out. Courtney, spray Zeke." LeShawna hollered out.

Eva clenched her teeth, "Why don't you spray me too then?"

"Cause we're not sure if you're going to get infected or not. We can't waste the cure." Courtney pointed out, while spraying Ezekiel, Owen sneezing from the fumes.

"I see butterflies." Owen giggled.

Eva coughed, and Courtney flinched staring straight at Eva, holding the trigger of the gun.

"Calm down! I'll be fine for now." Eva harshly said.

The group suddenly heard a gurgling sound, and turned to see the worst sight they've seen in a while.

Once a beautiful blonde, Lindsay hobbled over with crackled green skin, and white stringy hair. The teen hissed and dived toward Courtney, knocking the gun out of the mocha girl's hand.

LeShawna quickly charged at Lindsay, only to hear a hissing sound above her. The Squimby launched over LeShawna and right onto Owen, who began screaming like a delusional boy.

Courtney was busy punching Lindsay out of her way, and tried running to help Owen, only to get tripped by Lindsay's dirty hands.

Eva attempted to karate chop the squid off of Owen, but as soon as her hand hit the squid, she also was mutated into one of the creatures. She grabbed onto the squid instead, and threw it at LeShawna.

Owen screamed in horror as Eva tackled him to the ground, and began clawing at his shirt.

"I've always wanted a girl to be trying to rip off my clothes, but not like this!"

Courtney was now in an intense battle with Lindsay, who was guarding the canister gun.

Lindsay somersaulted toward Courtney, only to get knocked to the ground. Courtney ran to the gun, seconds away from grabbing it, only for the once beautiful teen to grab Courtney, dragging her away.

LeShawna caught the squid, who was now flipping out and hissing as it tried lurching onto the ghetto girl's face.

"Oh hell nah, you need a good ole fashion spankin'!" LeShawna sat on a near tree stump, placed the squid over her knee, and began spanking it, it replying with shrills and screams of terror.

"Yeah! You don't like it when you get punished, do ya? What did Mama tell you, you can't go mutating campers without being spanked! Let this be a lesson to you!" LeShawna stopped, only for the squid to angrily latch itself onto her face.

The CIT finally kicked Lindsay, the face, and rushed to the canister gun. Getting it, she triggered at Lindsay, and Lindsay began getting sprayed, falling to her knees, coughing.

Courtney then aimed at Eva, who used her impressive kick boxing skills to knock the gun out of Courtney's hand.

The female bully then pinned Courtney down on the ground, and began growling.

Courtney retaliated with spitting into Eva's face, who screeched and fell to the ground. The only survivor got the gun once more, and sprayed Eva, who fell weak on the ground. Courtney then sprayed LeShawna and Owen as well, curing them before infected.

The squid, who also got sprayed when near LeShawna, seemed to scream when it came in contact with the fumes of the gas, and it quickly fled in terror.

"I believe we have a winner!" Courtney heard over her panting, and she looked up to see Chris jetpacking toward her.

"Are.. are you kidd... are you kidding me, Chris?"

"Nope! You were the last one to survive, so you'll be fine." The host cackled, almost not caring.

* * *

><p>Courtney laid her head down on the table of the Mess Hall, while Chris explained to the few almost healed campers what happened.<p>

"That.. may be the most ridiculous challenge ever." Duncan remarked.

"I'm glad you think so, Duncan! It's yet to be the most ridiculous challenge you'll all face, though." Chris grinned.

"Don't forget it was extremely dangerous." Noah sighed, staring at his wound on his arm.

"_Also_, won't be the most dangerous you'll see."

"It was also really scary..." Sadie sobbed, while Katie hugged her.

"Or that."

"What about most used of unique creatures to harm us in any way or form?" Cody questioned, tilting his head in wonder.

"Ha! You never manage to prove your worthiness Cody, but no, or that." The host giggled.

"How aboo-" Ezekiel began talking, only to get cut off.

"OR. THAT! And who said you could talk, Ezekiel?" Chris scolded, pointing a finger at Ezekiel.

"Gee, no need to be rude." The prairie boy whimpered.

The handsome host winked, "Anyways, this challenge is going to end a bit differently. No votes, no nothing. **I** get to choose who's eliminated!"

"How is that fair?" Bridgette questioned, glaring at the host.

"Uh, you're not allowed to talk either, Bridgette. That's how it's fair."

Tyler got up and grabbed Chris by the collar, "Listen man, don't insult the girl!"

Chris laughed, then immediately put on a serious face, "Tyler, if you ever touch my very expensive clothes again, I might have to kick you off the show."

The jock frowned, then whispered to Chris, "I know, man. I'm just tryin' to act tough in front of everyone. No harm done?"

"No harm done, dude." Was what was whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Justin: What's with Chris today? He's acting like a huge dick lately.**

**Harold: *He's slightly drooling* I.. need.. to... *He wipes the drool away* prepare for the zombie apocalypse better!**

**Eva: Sure, the tiniest wound can hurt the greatest warriors, but that scratch was really powerful!**

**Owen: *He's giggling* A girl ripped off my clothes.**

**Izzy: Izzy might have lost this time, but oh ho ho, next time Izzy will be prepared! Izzy will succeed, Izzy will beat Chef at checkers!**

**LeShawna: You know, that little squid better not forgot my name, he better go tell all his little squid friends or whatever, not to mess with the Shawnie! You mess with the Shawnie, you gone get spanked. **

* * *

><p>Eva walked out the Mess Hall, only to be bumped by Owen.<p>

"Hey!" Owen grinned at her, only for her to raise her eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering, uh, maybe you'd like to..."

"Save it, I don't date people." Eva calmly said.

"Oh no no! Just, I don't know. Wanna hang out sometime?" The chubby guy smiled a cheesy smile at her.

Eva scoffed, then grinned, "Sure, why not."

Owen smiled, "Yes! So it's a date! I mean, it's not a date! It's more of a hangout, two people just hanging out. Heh."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh, listen, maybe we can get together after the season or something?" Cody clicked his tongue.<p>

"Uh.." Noah looked at Cody awkwardly.

"What? What's wrong with this?" Cody frowned.

"Just, the whole fact that you..."

"It's not weird!"

"It kinda is."

"There's a lot of people who are like this!"

"Not me."

"All I'm doing is asking.."

"But like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so.. weak, is all."

"All I'm doing is pretending to ask Gwen out, but using the mirror for practice!"

Noah chuckled, "Whatever, man. Still kinda weird."

* * *

><p>"Y'know, I kinda feel bad." Tyler sighed, staring at Bridgette.<p>

"What do you mean?" Bridgette stopped rubbing Tyler's back.

"Just, y'know, I stole you from Geoff, then instead of him trying to take you back, he leaves for me, it just makes me feel dirty."

The surfer girl frowned, then smiled, "Well, he did kinda help Justin freeze you in that superhero challenge. Plus, he left for you because he wanted to. He wants us to be together." Bridgette tried kissing Tyler, but he backed up a little.

"Still.. Guilt's eating me up, Bridge. I don't like it." Bridgette scrunched her nose up in anger, and got up to leave, Tyler watched in confusion, "What?"

* * *

><p>In the medical tent, Chris stared down three contestants.<p>

"Let's see. Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay.

Gwen, she's a rebel and her romances with a few contestants does bring up the ratings, but her constant rebelliousness towards any and everything I do does get really annoying..

"Ezekiel, nobody likes him, he provides little to no source of ratings going higher, he's fodder, homeschooled, not even cool, okay maybe that was harsh, but..

Lindsay, she's pretty and her, uh, y'know, give us high ratings, she's cute as a button, gorgeous, beautiful, but then again now she's currently gross and green skinned and crackly and... yeah..

Chef, I have to say, in all my rigging of this show, never once have I faced a greater obstacle, than choosing who I dislike most out of these three campers, let alone every camper ever. It gives me the power to kick off anyone who I despise, but also kick off someone who gives the show terrible ratings, or for any reason I just wanna kick 'em off for."

"Oh, my, macaroni. Just choose someone already! I don't gotta hear you whinin' bout this. Where's my pay cheque for this week too!"

"Not now Chef, I have an important decision to make. Hm... which one... which one. Alright, I came to a conclusion, I think I'm gonna choose... ravioli for dinner tonight. Now, which camper to boot off..."

* * *

><p>At the lake, LeShawna stared as Harold and Izzy snorkeled in the water. For some reason she felt pain, and for some reason she felt jealous, and most of all, she felt confused.<p>

"Hey. What's up?" A voice spoke behind LeShawna.

It was Duncan.

"What'd you want, punk?"

"Hey hey, I don't need sass. I just saw you lookin' over there and can tell you like that dweeb."

The ghetto girl clenched her teeth, "Look, you might not like him, but I do. So at least be nice to him when ya talkin' to me, got it?"

The green haired guy laughed, "You look, I don't have to listen to you. But I will, I just don't see what you see in him. There's way better guys here than him."

LeShawna fake laughed, "Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Like me." Duncan wiggled his unibrow before stealing a smooch off of LeShawna's luscious lips. LeShawna responded by pushing him into the water. The splashes caused Harold and Izzy to stare for a moment, then go back to snorkeling.

"Boy, you sick. I saw you flirtin' with Court the other day. I ain't like that. And you best change your ways unless you want me to tell her."

The punk laughed, "You think I care? You gonna snitch on me? Whatever, Court's one thing but you're another. Whatever I get, I get. That's all."

"Nah. Nah, nah, nah. You frontin'. She my girl, and that's what I'm sticking to."

"Okay, if you ever change your mind, just let me know." Duncan winked, before getting up and walking away, water dripping from his clothes.

LeShawna shook her head, "Ain't nobody gonna get a freebie off Shawnie. These luscious lumps gonna stay mine."

* * *

><p>Justin sat in the Mess Hall, being complimented (and annoyed) by Katie and Sadie.<p>

"You know, Justin. If you ever want to, like, I don't know, date and have my kids you can so do it!" Sadie squeaked.

"Woah, he's having **my** babies, not yours!" Katie screeched, poking her unbiological twin in the nose.

"No, he's having _my_ babies. You got to date the last guy, Katie!"

The skinnier of the two laughed, "Maybe it's because I don't have as much _meat_ on my body as you do!"

The male model "ooh'd!" at this, in a burn fashion. Sadie frowned, "Teen Month Magazine said it was more seductive to guys when there's more meat on a girl's body and you _know it_!"

"I know nothing!" Katie remarked.

"Clearly not!"

Justin grinned at the camera as it zoomed in on the argument, before it began zooming in on his face, and slowly the sounds of Katie and Sadie arguing began fading, as Justin's theme song began playing in the background.

* * *

><p>"Hello campers, this ceremony is a tad bit different than previous ones. All of you are up for eliminations! That's right, all of you! Of course, it's obvious who <em>is<em> getting marshmallows, but it's my secret to who's getting eliminated. Let's find out my secret, shall we?" Chris explained, holding a platter of sixteen, pure white marshmallows.

"Now, it's obvious Courtney get's a marshmallow, she won the challenge after all..."

The champion smiled as her treat was tossed gently toward her, catching it and celebrating it silently.

"LeShawna and Eva also get it for being runner up champions."

The two females cheered as they caught their immunities mid-air.

"What? What about me? Eva got mutated before I did!" Owen screeched, as Eva glared at him.

"Oh yeah, can't forget that big mass that's making that tree stump beg for mercy. Owen also gets a marshmallow."

Owen winced at the remark, but the marshmallow landed safely into his mouth. He looked over to Eva, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Twelve left, thirteen of you. Next to receive this blissful trinket of safetihood.. Duncan."

The punk turned to LeShawna, winked, and caught the marshmallow without looking. LeShawna stared daggers into him.

"Haha, I feel the tension, Duncan bro, I feel the tension. Next up, Bridgette, Noah, aaaaaaand.. Izzy."

Tyler hugged Bridgette, while Noah and Izzy both smiled at one another.

"Eight, Seven. Harold is also safe, surprisingly."

Harold "Hey!"'d before getting knocked in the chest with the marshmallow.

"Oh, cannot forget Justin, Katie, and Sadie, nice fight earlier by the way girls, and Justin, hot bod... and face... and soul."

"Gwen, Lindsay, Cody, and Ezekiel. You all.. well you all were picked for possible candidates to be eliminated. Now while I think this is wrong on levels I can't discuss, Ezekiel is safe. Apparently fans **do** like him."

The homeschooled teen looked confused, but happily smiled as the marshmallow landed in his lap.

"Next... Cody..." Chris sighed, "I really wanted a guy to leave, but the quarter landed on heads.."

"Now, both of you are skilled in your own departments, Gwen, brains, Lindsay, looks, not so much vice versa. However, I am picking one of you to eliminate for the better of the show, but here we go...

The person, who's leaving, in about ten seconds, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lindsay. It pains me to say this. I really liked you, thought if you played your cards right you could win. But, with that nasty scaliness to your skin, and that green tint, people are not gonna wanna look at you. Plus, you were the one mutated for the longest, so it's gonna take some time for you to fully recover. Lucky for you, you're being sent home to recover, paid by us!"

Lindsay, still a bit affected by the infection, smiled and clapped her hands slowly, growling her way to the Boat of Losers, luggage being carried by Chef.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Noah: Another thing I can't stand? Owen's noxious fumes. I swear, one day I'm going to die by them. I'm not sure if he's born that way, or if all that cheese and other junk he eats contributes, or even causes it. Either way, it's unhealthy. Oh, who can forget Katie and Sadie, and how long they take in the bathroom. Do they _always_ ****synchronize their bladders? I also wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they do other... things in there. I'm not judging, I'm just saying. *The battery slowly starts blinking red, and starts staticing out until dead, Noah's words still heard in the background***

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Chris: Lindsay**

**Lindsay: 1**

**Elimination Order: Beth, DJ, Trent, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, (16 remaining) **


End file.
